Words are not Needed
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: Latula left Mituna all alone for a whole year, but what's this? She wants Kankri too live with him! Even though they hate each other, will they be able to manage? Warning: OOC
1. Kankri, why are you here?

**MITUNA'S POV**

"Come on, Mituna! We're going to be late again!" Latula called from my front room. Latula has been my matesprite for a long time now, I can't really remember; I have a problem with my memory sad to say. It doesn't bother her at least; we both agree things like that are pointless. However, every now and again we surprise each other with gifts and little things to remind each other we love one another.

"Hold on! Let me grab my helmet!" I yelled back, running into my bathroom. I looked into my mirror to see if I was appropriate, not like it really matters. It's just a gamer gathering to talk about random things coming out or cheats we like to pass around. My hair was messy like always from my helmet and me from just being to lazy to cut and brush it. I couldn't see my eyes in the mirror at all, at least I can see through my hair; that's all that really matters. I was wearing my yellow and black shirt, black jeans, and my regular yellow boots. My bathroom was decorated with small stickers of bees and flowers all over. The walls were a bright yellow with white tiles. Where is my fucking helmet!? I looked in all my draws and cabinets, but found nothing. Wait there's still- I checked the bathtub and found my helmet laying there I thought so…

"Come on!" Latula practically screamed through the house. Latula was always excited about this meeting every Sunday; almost as much as her skateboarding. I slipped my helmet on and rushed to meet Latula. Latula had her hair up in a ponytail and her bangs clipped back with a Libra sign; that means she was going to skateboard after the meeting. Latula was wearing a beautiful blue tank top with her Libra sigh in the middle in red; also she was wearing black tights with her red boots. She's so pretty today… I trailed off staring at her; with a light yellow blush to my cheeks. Latula grabbed my hand tight and yanked me out the door. "We're late, Mituna!"

* * *

I sat in my usual seat on an average sized yellow couch, in the small apartment building. It wasn't too far from my house so Latula and I road our skateboards here. We always had our meetings at Sollux's place, because he has all the TV's and shit. Latula was sitting up the Wii while Sollux was in the backroom working on a new virus. The only member who was here right now besides us was Kankri Vantas; the only reason he shows up to this thing is because he has a crush on Latula. I found this out one day when I was walking out of my apartment and he was trying to ask her out in a very long conversational way… This was when I and Latula just started going out. I'm surprised he still likes her… Oh well nothing to worry about. Kankri was wearing his bright red sweater and black skinny jeans like always. He was sitting on the chair close to the corner. If he's so embarrassed to be here he should just leave.

"We're here now! You better be fucking happy!" Karkat yelled, opening the door and almost slamming it in Gamzee's face. Gamzee easily caught the door and only chuckled. Karkat always complained on how he was always being dragged her by Gamzee. Karkat scold quietly and took off into the backroom were Sollux was. Gamzee took a seat at the edge of the couch from me. He took out a Faygo from his bag, he brought from home and popped it open.

"How are you motherfuckers doing?" Gamzee asked, taking a huge chug from his Faygo. Latula finally got the system ready and got in battle stance.

"Doing awesome!" Latula smiled.

"I'm alright." I said, leaning down to get a good look at my matesprite do her moves. Kankri noticed me and pulled his turtle neck up higher to hide his cheeks. Someone busted from the door and jumped onto the couch; in between me and Gamzee. It was none other then Terezi Pyrope, she sniffed the air, giggling like crazy.

"Hey! Hehe" She giggled. Latula looked back to wave and quickly got back into her game.

"Sup bro." Gamzee smiled, getting all relaxed on the couch.

"Who let that fuckass in!?" Karkat yelled from the backroom.

"I let myself in you asshole!" Terezi yelled angrily. Karkat and Terezi used to be the happiest couple you would ever see in town. They always went on dates and walked around town holding hands, despite Karkat's protest. However, I guess there happiness ran dry. I can't exactly remember what happened between them. Sollux said something about Terezi wanting more, but Karkat wouldn't do it. Sollux came out of his room with Karkat several minutes later.

"So everyone is here now?" Sollux asked. Sollux and I never got along to well, but I always came to him for advice especially when it came to Latula. I'm not gonna lie sometimes his lisp gets to me and makes me leave the room so I can here peace and quiet.

"I told you everyone was here! Can we just get this meeting started already, cause I want to go home and do something better with my life!" Karkat complained. Terezi shot a glare at Karkat through her red shades. Karkat just glared back and took a seat by Sollux.

"Hold on! Let me kill this guy! No one can beat the almighty Latula!" Latula growled, throwing punches on the Wii. I shot up from my seat and grabbed another Wii remote. I immediately entered the game and started a match against Latula. "Think you can beat me huh?! Well prepare!"

"I know I can beat you!" I said throwing punches.

"Great! Now we're going to have to sit here for hours waiting for them to get done!" Karkat growled.

"Maybe if you just shut up for a minute, time will go faster." Terezi laughed.

"Can we all just get along; there is no occasion for such vocal words. We should all be quiet and think about more contented things like a show or being in a field. Let them mess around with their game it's not like there going to be on forever, even though they are both video game addicts. Just thinking about a nice moment will make things go smoother and better-" Kankri was cut off by Gamzee, who stood up.

"Hey motherfucker, do you have any Faygo and snacks? I forgot to bring extra." Gamzee asked Sollux.

"I should have some soft drinks and chips in the pantry. Just check there." Sollux said. Gamzee gave a thumps up and went into Sollux's kitchen. Terezi jumped onto Latula's back and caused her to lose the game.

"Hehe, did I make you lose?" Terezi asked. Latula shook Terezi off and pounded her feet on the carpet.

"That's not cool! I was winning!" Latula growled. I hopped around, cheering for myself and rubbing it in Latula's face.

"That's enough, let's get this meeting started." Sollux interrupted. I sat on the couch were I previously was; smiling huge with victory. Latula sat by me, punching my side playfully. Terezi sat beside Latula smiling from our small play time. In my point of view Latula and Terezi always had a good relationship. Latula stays at her place at the outskirt of town. Gamzee came back with soda and chips, he sat them down on the table between all of us; then he took a seat by Kankri since Terezi stole his.

"Today we will discuss about-"

We spent the rest of the day playing games and talking about whatever we could think of once Sollux was done talking about his computer viruses and games.

* * *

Latula decided to stay at my place for dinner after she got back from skateboarding at the park and since Terezi didn't want to walk home alone, I said it was ok for her to come to.

"Terezi, how are you and that Dave human doing?" Latula asked. Terezi's cheeks blushed a light teal and she couldn't help but cover them.

"We're doing well so far! I think he likes me too! Like this Tuesday we're going to the movies!" Terezi said. I took my helmet off, setting it on the counter before sitting down too eat soup. I shook my head so it didn't feel all sweaty and gross.

"Wow Mituna, your hair is so fluffy!" Terezi gasped. I rarely ever take off my helmet in public, so I'm not surprised Terezi is shocked.

"I'm a dandelion." I smiled, scratching my head. Latula for some reason became very quiet. Terezi licked her spoon and fingers all over.

"Metal taste pretty good once you really try it." Terezi said. I could never get how Terezi could see with her smell and taste. Terezi was born blind Latula said and that she developed licking and sniffing everything when she was around five. "You know what we should do! We should watch a movie!"

"That sounds like fun." Latula finally said, getting up from her seat and dumping the rest of her soup out. I got up right after her, gulping my soup down. Terezi hopped up forgetting all about hers and running to the living room. Latula took care of it and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hugging her from behind.

"We need to speak alone…" Latula whispered. Her words filled me with worry.

"Be right back." I said, going to the living room. Terezi was sniffing out all our movies and licking some of them. I wish she didn't do that… "Hey Terezi, pick out a movie for us and we'll be right back. I have to show Latula something up stairs." Terezi only giggled and nodded her head. I rushed to my Latula and we went into my bedroom; she closed the door quietly behind her.

"I've been hiding this for a while now, but since it's almost here…" She said. I sat down on the bed and motioned her to sit by me. She agreed with a small smiled, and leaning against me. "I'm going away for a while…. I'm going to the skateboard championships in the states." I felt my heat tighten. I though we were going to do that together….

"Why now?" I asked, obviously hurt.

"Well… they said the winner gets a big prize and cash. I couldn't pass up the deal and if we waited who knows when the reward will be this good again! Last year it was just a small vacation to a nice hotel for a week." Latula said. I got up and rubbed my head, the prize did sound good, but…

"But you'll be gone for a whole year…" I frowned.

"I know… but I swear as soon as I win, I will not stay a minute longer for all of those interviews! And stuff! I swear baby everything will be awesome!" Latula said. I could only sigh and face away. Latula hugged me from behind. "Come on baby…" I felt her breath on my neck.

"Ok…" I said. I didn't want her to go… not one bit, but if she truly wanted this how could I stop her? Besides I know she would win and before I knew it she would be back and in my arms. I turned around and Hugged Latula back; kissing her forehead lightly.

"Thank you! Now let's go watch that movie!" Latula smiled, holding my hand.

* * *

I closed my door slowly and sadly. I just got back from the airport and watching my beautiful Latula go. She was smiling the entire time and she kept on saying how she would be back in no time. Kankri, Terezi, Sollux, and believe it or not Eridan came as well to see her off. I think Eridan and Sollux have a thing or something for one another. I've noticed ever since Eridan started following Sollux everywhere and he moved in with him. I sat my helmet down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Nothing on…" I sighed. I heard someone knock on my door slowly at first and then with persistence. I slowly got up and opened it. I think my hair was fooling me or something because the figure before me was someone I would have never guessed.

Kankri Vantas.

"I know your probably confused right now, but I have a perfect explanation-" I cut Kankri off, but shutting the door in his face. Kankri angrily banged at the door.

"Let me in at once! I have news from Latula and I must remark that this is a request from her and not me! I shall not cause any trouble and in fact I will be on my best behavior and will not cause any interference Latula wished for this since I am her friend as you must know! It will only be for a little while; however it may be longer due to some problems. Latula wished for me to live with you!" Kankri yelled from outside. I froze against the door. Latula? Wanted Kankri to live with me? I've told her before how he makes me nervous. However, if this is what Latula wishes for… I opened the door, sighing. Now I have to live with a fucking chatter box. Kankri's cheeks were red with agitation, but he still managed to hold his calm composer.

"If Latula wants you to stay, then you can stay. But stay out of my fucking room." I said. I stepped aside so Kankri could come in. Kankri only had a bag full of clothes with him; I thought he would have a lot more stuff.

"Thank you very much, now were do I sleep?" Kankri asked. I walked over to the couch and tapped it. Kankri didn't look to happy, but he sat his bag down on the couch. Kankri finally noticed my hair and his eyes grew wide. "I didn't know you had such fluffy messy hair Mituna, since you wear that helmet everywhere you go. You know Kanaya and Porrim are excellent hair cutters and will be glad to cut yours-"

"I like my hair this way." I said, flatly.

"I see." I went to my room, slamming the door shut and jumping onto my bed. I still don't see why Latula is letting him stay here…? Why couldn't he go stay with Karkat or something? Wait they hate each other…

"I'm getting something to drink!" Kankri yelled. I just sighed and rolled over to my side, I think I should talk to Kurloz, he can help me calm down. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Kurloz's number quickly. I sat at the edge of my bed, holding my head up with my hand. After the second ring Kurloz picked up.

"What is it, Mituna?" Kurloz asked, instantly knowing something was wrong.

"You're never going to believe what Latula did…." I sighed.

"I already know you don't have to tell me. All I can say is just hang in there."

"How did you know about this?" I asked.

"Porrim told me not to long ago, since you know she's always on his back. I think it's kinda funny how two enemies are going to live together, this should be funny. "Kurloz chuckled.

"This is not funny! This is horrible! I'm living with a complete chatter box that is stubborn like an ox! I bet I won't be able to sleep tonight because he will be talking non stop!" I growled.

"Well if you want, you can ride bikes with me, Rufioh, and Horuss tomorrow. We're going to devils pond." Kurloz said, trying to sound evil.

"Nah I'm good… Besides Cronus lives around there and you know how he likes to pick on me not to sound like a complainer, but you know Rufioh and Horuss will be flirting with each other non stop …I think I might just go hand out with Sollux tomorrow." I said.

"What ever you feel like, just drink some water and take a nap. You'll feel better I promise!" Kurloz said.

"That actually sounds kinda good right now; I think I'll do that." I smiled.

"That's better, well I better go. Busy and all. Bye." Kurloz hung up, and I tossed my phone onto my computer chair across the room. I don't want to get water though since Kankri is out there… This is my house so I shouldn't be scared! I went into the kitchen quietly. I noticed Kankri was sitting down, watching some show about a hospital. I guess that's were he gets all his talking from. They talk like crazy on that show! I got a bottle of water from the fridge and couldn't help, but keep my eyes on Kankri. You never know when he will turn around and talk you to death. Kankri just looked over his shoulder and turned back to his program. I guess he's not in the mood for once? Or he really likes that show. I returned to my room, but left my door open.

* * *

**Dang Mituna, so cold at first! Kankri just wants your roof and bed T.T But at least he got the couch ^.^ Well this is going to be my first story that is mostly about romance and it will be rated M later on haha I get to right Yaoi! Honestly I like this ship and I'm not afraid to say it :D - EEK**


	2. Scary movies and mustard

**KANKRI'S POV**

I sat on Mituna's couch as he went back into his room; leaving the door open this time. I didn't know if he did that out of kindness or he was just too lazy. I returned my attention to my TV shows; Drama in the Hospital part 2. Practically it was about how a human doctor is in love with one of his troll patents, but where he lives becoming matesprites with a troll is against the rules. So they usually meet at his house or a secret location to discus there day and make out. Currently the doctor has been discovered by his assistance and she wants him to marry her or she'll tell everyone and get him arrested. I shoved a donut I got from Mituna's cabinet into my mouth; it wasn't the most delicious snack I've ever had, but I haven't ate in days since Latula was leaving and I was left in depression. I got kicked out of my house because my roommate, Rufioh said that he couldn't take my complaining anymore and that Horuss was taking me place pretty much. Being the love stricken person I am, I ran to Latula for help and she then told me she was going to leave for a whole year for some competition… I was depressed for days after that… However, at least she offered me to live with Mituna since she didn't want me alone and Mituna wouldn't refuse. I'm happy at least she cared for my well being enough to say anything at all. I wouldn't really want to live with Terezi or worse…. Porrim. Just imagine that, she would be on my back every minute and making me try on new clothes.

I looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting, today went by pretty fast. I wonder if Mituna would like something to eat out. Why am I thinking about being nice to him!? I am living with him though… Might as well get something to eat out since there wasn't much food left in the fridge and pantries. I sighed quietly under my breath, getting up from my safety of the couch and slowly walking to Mituna's door. I hid on the side and poked my head in. Mituna was fast sleep; curled up into a ball with his water laying beside him, open and pouring onto his bed. Latula said that sometimes Mituna would quickly forget things and often caused messes. That reminds me Latula also wanted me to remind Mituna to take his medicine. Since he's asleep it should be safe to go in, even if he said to stay out. He should thank me since I'm saving his bed from getting more soaked. I grabbed the water bottle and screwed the lid back on. I noticed Mituna was muttering in his sleep.

"Latula….. Come…miss…." Mituna muttered, shifting his weight alil. He misses Latula too…

"I know how you feel…." I whispered. I wonder what Mituna's eyes look like. I've never seen them before, I've never seen his hair either till now… I sat his water down on his stand, and slowly bent over to move his hair. As soon as I touched his bangs, he shot up and pushed me back.

"What are you doing!?" Mituna yelled. I was against his wall, with my hands up in a defensive matter. I managed to pull up my turtle neck so I could hide my face more. "Trying to touch me in my sleep! I should kick you out right now!"

"I was not trying to touch you in your sleep and I never would! I wanted to see your ey- I was helping you by getting your water off your bed! You forgot to screw the lid on. So I don't want to hear you saying that I was trying to touch you! I for one think-" Mituna grabbed the bottle of water that was on his stand and threw it at me; hitting the wall right next to my head.

"Just get out!" Mituna yelled. I ran out before he could hit me with one of his pillows. Mituna slammed his door shut and I could hear him cuss all the way to his bathroom, before slamming that door shut as well. Dang I just wanted to see his eyes, I bet there all girly anyway! I was also just going to ask him if he wanted take out, but obviously not! I plopped onto the couch and stared at the TV; now a stupid kid show was on, but I was to mad to change it. After about what seemed forever, I heard my tummy growl loudly. Honestly, I would just love to run out and eat by myself and never come back, but sadly reality sucks and I have no where else to go. I got up quickly and banged on Mituna's door.

"Do you want to order out, because I'm pretty famished right now and would benefit some fast food despite the disgusting things it does to our bodies! I was thinking about human food for once since it's been ages since I've tried it!" I yelled. No answer. "If you won't tell me anything, then I will just order some for myself! So I recommend you tell me what you like before I grab the phone and partake in my enjoy alone!" Still no answer. "Fine then! I see how you are and I will gladly watch you starve tonight!" I walked over to his bumblebee colored phone and dialed the number for the local Chinese diner. Right when I was about to push the last button, Mituna walked out, looking at the ground. I stood there patiently; waiting for him to say anything.

"Are you paying?" He asked, quietly.

"Yes I am, since you are letting me live with you. It would be rude for me not to this time at least. So I might as well pay." I said.

"I would like…. Fried rice." Mituna said.

"That's what I was getting." I said, pushing the last number and waiting for someone to answer. I ordered two servings of chicken fried rice with sauce. Mituna went to his TV and picked out a movie.

"What are you watching?" I asked, putting the phone up.

Mituna popped it in and got comfortable on the couch before answering. "I'm gonna kill your daughter before you even know what happens."

"It's a scary movie?" I asked, worriedly. I was not the biggest fan of scary movies and especially because of the langue in them. The blood and gore was already hard to handle and those pop ups are the worst!

"Yes." He flatly said.

"Well I have no interest in your movie! So have fun watching it yourself, while I explore for something more fun!" I said, crossing my arms.

"I didn't even ask you to watch it so it's not like I care." Mituna said, pressing start. I glanced around the room, not eyeing anything with interest. The only thing to do was to watch the movie with Mituna… I grumbled and took a seat far from Mituna. "Watching it anyway huh?"

"Only because I have nothing better to do and your home is not that large, so there is not very many entertainment items to amuse myself with. Honestly I would enjoy a nice walk or maybe something to read, but you have no books either and the only outdoor items you have is your skateboard; which I refuse to get on, cause I might get injured. Also a walk in impossible because it is dark outside and I might get beaten up or lost-"

"Just shut up and watch the movie." Mituna interrupted. I grumbled and raised my turtle neck, staring at the screen with caution. So far nothing scary was happening but these trolls were already getting on my nerves with there horrible choice of words.

"_Don't go in there! You never know if the killer is there." _The TV echoed through the house. I scooted back into the couch; knowing a scary part was coming up. The killer dressed up as a bloody doctor busted through the windows and almost stabbed the daughter. I jumped from my seat alil, but enough for Mituna to notice. He just snickered and continued to watch. Then the daughter and her love interest ran through the house until they hid in a closet up stairs.

"Don't breathe…." I whispered nervously. The killer opened the closet fast causing me to let out an Eep and jump. The killer grabbed the boy first and slit his throat before he could even fight. I covered my eyes with my turtle neck, refusing to look at the screen. After the creepy music ended, I dared to look. Mituna was right in front of my face and he rawred. I jumped and almost fell off the couch. "Don't do that!"

Mituna grabbed his gut and plopped back onto the couch; laughing his butt off. "You're a scardy cat! Hahaha!" I blushed from embarrassment and I couldn't help but cover my face again. We heard the door bell ring. "Must be the food, I'll get it."

"Oh wait-" I dug in my skinny jeans pockets and pulled out a 20. Mituna took it quickly and retrieved our food. He sat the food down on the table and he resumed the movie. Turns out he pause the movie so he could scare me! I'll make him pay… Mituna popped open his tray quickly and literally started scooping it into his mouth. I felt my stomach growl from watching him. I have a feeling he hasn't ate in days either… I opened my tray and at least I ate like a civilized troll. The rest of the movie wasn't really scary and I managed to get through it with out choking.

"You don't watch scary movies do you?" Mituna asked, wiping rice away from his black lips.

"As you can tell by my reactions to this movie, yes I do not watch very many scary movies." I said. Mituna threw his tray away and popped in another movie.

"You'll love this one then." Mituna snickered. I have a bad feeling… The title 'Paranormal' came on the screen.

"A human movie?" I titled my head.

"Yea, I got it from human Roxy." Mituna said, pushing play. The movie started with four humans inside a house, wondering how they all got there and that one of their friends was missing. I finished my food half way into the movie and I dumped it, before retreating back to the couch. However, before I went back I noticed someone outside messing around in the neighbor's yard.

"Ummm who lives next to you, Mituna?" I asked, leaning towards the window.

"Damara Megido, you should know her." Mituna said. I actually know Damara cause of Rufioh; they used to date but he broke up with her for Horuss not to long ago. Now I barley see her anymore and Rufioh constantly complains that she hates him and is stalking him. Damara was digging something in her front yard in the dark. I couldn't really see what she was messing with and frankly I don't want to know. I returned to the couch and had to suffer many more jump scares.

* * *

"Ummmm…. Mituna." I called out from his door way. Mituna was asleep in a ball again, but this time there wasn't water or an excuse for me to walk in; and I didn't feel like getting yelled at by him this early in the morning. I'm going to ask Mituna if he would like to go hang out with the John human, Rose human, Kanaya, and Nepeta. They invited me to come hang out days ago, but this morning I thought it would be nice to get out and do something since I've been locked indoors for days. Since I'm now living with Mituna, it would be nice; despite my nervousness towards him. For him to come join us.

"No…." Mituna mumbled. I'll count that as an excuse for me to come in. I tip toed to the side of Mituna's bed and bent over to hear his mumbles. "Latula…." Mituna grabbed the back of my head and kissed me hard. I pulled back immediately and covered my mouth in shock. I was about to blow out a whole speech about how bad this is! Must…. Resist… urge. Mituna licked his lips and rolled over to his side. I ran to the bathroom and literally shoved soap in my mouth; to get the slight taste of mustard off my lips. After washing the soap out of my mouth, I dragged myself out of the bathroom. I went to my bag and pulled out a brightly red colored long sleeved shirt and changed into it. I kept my jeans on since they didn't stink like mustard… I heard Mituna get off his bed and go into his bathroom. Just thinking about Mituna brought back the taste of mustard… I better not tell him this or he'll kick me out, even if it is his fault.

"What are you doing all dressed?" Mituna asked, leaning against his door tiredly. His hair was really messy and I could see sweat on his cheeks. He must have had a nightmare, but who kisses someone in a nightmare! Control yourself Kankri…

"I was thinking that maybe you would like to come and hang out with me and some friends. I know you will probably say no since you would prefer to ride skateboards all day and watch TV. However, since you are allowing me to live with you, I thought it would be nice to invite you along. It's ok if you don't want to since I would not really care if you said no and we went our separate ways, since it is your choice to come along. So as of right-"

"Sure… I'll come along…" Mituna yawned.

"Oh… well that was simple." I said alil shock. I was thinking that he would decline and my day would have gone way simpler. Mituna got himself some toast with honey on it and gulped it down. "Did you take your medicine today?" I leaned against his kitchen table. Mituna stopped half way through his glass of milk.

"No, hold on." Mituna went to his room and came back with a tiny yellow pill; he swallowed it with his milk. He coughed for several minutes and his face turned bright yellow.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Mituna held up his finger, still coughing. I got up and got close to Mituna in case I needed to help him. He just pushed me away and when he finally stopped; he sat down and took deep breaths. The yellow faded from his face and he just sighed after that. "What just happened?"

"Forget about it." Mituna said.

"But you just had a coughing fit! How could I forget something that made your entire face yellow! You know what I don't care, forget it." I crossed my arms. Mituna got up and retrieved his helmet from a shelf. He slipped it on and tucked his hair in; of course some of the hair slipping out at the sides. Mituna was still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday. A basic black shirt with his yellow Gemini sign on and yellow saggy pants.

"I don't care what you think; let's just go before I change my mind." Mituna said, opening the door. I grumbled under my breath. Mituna, if I could I would give you the longest lecture on how to be polite to others and answer there questions! We went outside and I looked around.

"Where's your car?" I asked. Mituna laughed alil and just shook his head.

"Where are we going?" Mituna asked, heading for his backyard. I guess he keeps his car in the backyard? I wouldn't keep my car there… if I had one and a backyard…

"The others are waiting for me at Jane's bakery. We're going to eat there and walk around. I don't really like sweets but its better then Mexican human food, that stuff goes right through me and causes me to have horrible fits. I prefer ice cream more than any sweet; especially cherry ice cream and simple vanilla. I wonder if they would like to partake in some ice cream later." I said, at a fast rate. Mituna opened his back gate and I titled my head in confusion. "Where's your car?"

"Who needs a car when you have a board " Mituna snickered, getting his skateboard. It was black on top like most skateboards and the under side was yellow with black tripe's and a Gemini sign. Mituna ran past me, all most shoving me over.

"Don't you dare think about it!?" I yelled, running after him. Mituna hopped onto his skateboard in the street and took off with out me, down the road.

"See you there!" Mituna called, disappearing down the hill. I stood there, clinching my fists, cheeks all red, and almost ready to burst into a fit.

"He leaves me when I'm the one who invited him to come along! I should have just left without him and continued my day, but no I had to be nice and ask him! Next time I shall not even think about such an act of kindness, you know what I will not even show him any kind of kindness again! From now on Kankri Vantas will be the meanest troll towards Mituna in town!-" I continued to argue to myself as I walked towards Jane's bakery… that was across town…

* * *

**Mituna still cold like a popsicle... Kankri hope you liked the mustard ;D Cause I know I would! I wonder how these two enemy trolls will react with a day together out in public? Maybe murder! DUN DUN DUN! Haha no... - EEK**


	3. Silent Kurloz at midnight

**MITUNA'S POV**

I jumped off my board as it flew and hit the side of Jane's bakery. The load thunk it made caused the people and trolls inside to look out the windows. I saw Jane working at the register; selling a tiny troll some powdered donuts. Great…. I forgot to ask Kankri who we were hanging out with… Might as well ask. I walked into the bakery, holding my board in one hand. I stopped in the middle of the store.

"Is anyone one of you waiting for Kankri Vantas?" I asked aloud.

"We are!" I looked at the small table in the corner of the store, by the huge windows. I saw John, Rose, Kanaya, and Nepeta. They were all snacking on small cakes and tea. I walked over to them and pulled up a chair.

"What are you doing here, Mituna?" John asked.

"Kankri said that he was going to meet up with you guys and he said that I could come along." I said, taking a small lemon cake from the tray. Nepeta looked around curiously for Kankri.

"Where is Kankri though?" Nepeta asked, looking confused.

"He'll catch up in a couple of minutes; he said he had to get something." I snickered. Rose raised an eyebrow at me.

"You left him behind didn't you?" She said.

"Maybe." Kanaya grabbed Rose's hand.

"He will arrive. We will just have to remain here for Kankri." Kanaya said.

"I know, besides it would be quite impolite of us to leave him." Rose said.

"So were waiting for him, doesn't sound bad to me. I'm just in love with Jane's cakes! Specially the strawberry ones." John smiled, taking a bite of one of the cakes. Maybe leaving Kankri behind wasn't the best idea… Oh well I got nothing better to do anyway, might as well eat some cakes and deserts to while I'm here. I remember me and Latula use to come here often and order slime macaroons… I miss her…

"So Mituna, I heard Latula left for a competition out-of-town. Is she going to triumph the earth human metal?" Kanaya asked, politely.

"Of course she will! Latula is the best skateboarding troll there is and as soon as she wins, she's coming back." I said.

"That's nice that she get's to leave the town for some time. I wouldn't mind a vacation, it would be very pleasant." Rose said, sipping her tea.

"I didn't know there was a competition! I would have liked to go!" John said.

"John, you are dreadful at sports. You would not have the slightest chance of winning." Rose said.

"You never know! I could win and earn lots... what is the prize?" John asked.

"Money and a trophy." I said, flatly. Just talking about this is making miss her more...

"This tea is purrfect! I would love to try their honey flavored." Nepeta purred, licking up the rest of her tea.

"Why I would love to try some of their honey as well" Kanaya said.

"Some of their mint would be better for this kind of brew." Rose sipped her tea. I feel like I'm sitting with a bunch of fancy people... Nepeta stopped eating her piece of cake and sniffed the air. She pressed her face against the window and swayed her tail with curiostity.

"I see Kankri! He looks upset?" Nepeta said, tilting her head. Kankri pushed the door open quickly and looked around with a face of pure anger and cherry.

"There you are! I had to walk all the way from your house; which I remind you is across town! I had to wait behind a group of humans who refused to walk faster and they made fun of my sweater! If I would have know you would ditch me I would have left you at home! I hope you have to su-" Kanaya rose from her seat and patted Kankri's shoulders.

"Now now Kankri, please take a chair and join us for some human tea and little human pastries." Kanaya said, leading Kankri to a chair. Kankri mumbled under his breath and most of the words I cought were 'I hate you' and 'choke on tea'.

"Finally you make it." I said. Kankri bit his lower lip so he could control his wild temper. John noticed the tension in the air.

"So... I heard Aradia is now working at the library." John said. Rose joined in John's conversation; also trying to make things less awkward.

"I have heard as well. Maybe after our little meal, we can all go and see her." Rose smiled. Kankri grabbed a small chocolate cake and nippled on it in silence. Aradia Megido was the smartest one in town along with Sollux, if you ever have a question or if you needed homework down for a small fee... she was the one to go to; also if you needed your future told. I don't beleive her when she says she can see into the future... Her and Equius Zahhak are having a weird relationship going on. Like one minuter their lovey-dovey and then the next there barley looking at one another and talking to each other like strangers.

"that sounds wonderful! I would love to get a book about kittens there." Nepeta smiled.

"I don't mind." I said.

"Then it is settled." Rose said. Kankri managed to calm down, but I could still tell he pissed at me.

* * *

"Aradia! We came to visit!" Nepeta yelled through the abandon library. Aradia appeared out of no where, holding a stack of books with her telekinesis.

"Please Nepeta, do not raise your voice in here." Aradia said, calmly. Aradia was wearing a dark red kamono with black Arias signs on the sides. Her hair was down and wavy like normal, but today it looked extra shiny and soft; she probably is having a date with Equius or trying to grab his attention. "Do you all need something?"

"We came to visit you during your job. However, Nepeta would like to examine some of your books about human kittens." Kanaya said.

"Human animals are in the third row on the second shelf." Aradia pointed in the direction. Nepeta meowed and took off for the aisle. Kankri was examining a human dictionary that was on display by the front.

"Aradia, how is working at the library? Is it ever full of people and trolls?" Rose asked, taking a seat. Aradia levitated to the very top shelf of the first row, looking very closely before placing a book.

"I like working here, it's very calm and not very many visitors come in sadly... But it's ok since I would prefer it this way." Aradia said.

"I hate library's... Why couldn't we go to a movie store..." John pouted. Rose slapped John on the back of the head. "What was that for!" John rubbed his head.

"Mituna, how is everything? I heard about Latula leaving." Aradia said. How does everybody know about Latula leaving?! Terezi... that blabber mouth...

"I'm doing ok, but I have an annoying troll staying at my place." I shot a glare at Kankri. Kankri glared back and approached the group.

"I for one do not like staying at your place just as much as you, so if you please be quite and do not bring me in your conversation!" Kankri said.

"Then why don't you move out!" I growled.

"Latula asked me to stay! So I'm going to stay if you like it or not!" Kankri growled back. John got in between us; spreading his arms out.

"Let us all be friends here..." John said.

"We came here to give Aradia company, not to fight and argue about are current matters. Be proper to each other or you will regret it." Kanaya said in a sharp tone. Kankri fell silent and went back to his dictionary. I took a seat across from Rose and crossed my arms.

"You two may live with each other with hate now, but soon you two will grow affectionate." Aradia said quietly, more to herself than us.

"Is that more of your future shit? Cause if it is keep it to yourself." I said. Aradia gave me a weird look, then continued with her work.

"Mituna, please use more appropriate words." Kanaya said. I sighed, leaning back in my chair. John pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Dave, what is it? What! Kurloz got in an accedent! Where?! Ok got it! No I don't want picture's of it!" John hung up his phone. I raised from my chair immediatly and slammed my hands down on the table. Nepeta appeared from the aisle with worry; she was holding books of kittens. Aradia sat her books down and landed on the ground.

"What's wrong with Kurloz?!" I asked, letting my panic get to me.

"Dave said while him and Terezi were walking to the park, they saw Kurloz riding his bike with Rufioh and Horuss. Kurloz tried to do a flip in the air and crashed hard into the cement. They said he was coughing up blood and now he's at the hospital!" John said really fast. I grabbed my board that was against the wall by the door and ran out of the library. Kankri was right behind me and he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go!" I snapped.

"I'm going to!" Kankri said. I shook his arm off and just let out a mad snort. I hopped on to my board and took off without Kankri or the others.

**KANKRI'S POV**

The other's ran out only to see Mituna leave. How dare he leave me behind?! I'm suppose to watch after him and how can I do that when he leaves with out me!

"Should we go to?" John asked. Everybody looked at one another, unsure of what to do.

"Of course we must go! Kurloz is Mituna's friends, we can't just stand here and wait like unintelligent humans! I know Kurloz is not the nicest troll, but we must go see him and see if he's alright. Now do any of you have a car or any transportation?" I asked. Aradia walked up to me, handing me her keys.

"I can not go, since I can not leave the Library unattended. My car is over there, I'll call Equius later to go pick it up. Do not worry Kurloz is fine." Aradia said, making the last sentence kinda creepy. Kanaya took the keys from my hand quickly.

"Hey! gi-"

"-You do not know how to control a car Kankri, do not try to." Kanaya said, heading towards the car with Rose.

"Meulin told me to stay away from Kurloz..." Nepeta whispered, stroking her tail. Oh yea... Meulin was Kurloz's matesprite, but Meulin went deaf for some unknown reason last year when she went on vacation. When she came back the first thing she did was go see Kurloz. However, things didn't go as planned... On the way there Meulin almost got hit by a truck... Kurloz saw her and yelled out her name to save her, but she couldn't hear him. Meulin almost died that day and Kurloz couldn't help her at all. Kurloz tried talking to her after that, but he couldn't and they just drifted apart after that. Aradia saw Nepeta feeling worse by the minute, so she decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry Nepeta, you can stay and help me around the library." Aradia said, touching Nepeta's shoulder. Nepeta's face lit up and she nodded.

John stood there like a derp; not knowing what to do. I grabbed John's hand and ran towards the car. "Let's go already before they leave us!"

* * *

I sat outside the waiting room with Kanaya, Rose, John, Rufioh, Horuss, and Mituna. Mituna was the worst of us; he was sweating and tapping his foot like mad and I wouldn't blame him. Mituna and Kurloz grew up together and they have always been with one another through everything. A human nurse exited Kurloz's room only to glance at us and walk off.

"They need to hurry up!" Mituna growled under his breath.

"Calm yourself Mituna, they will come get us when he is fine." Horuss said. Mituna only glanced at Horuss with anger and went back to his thoughts.

"Don't worry Mituna! Just like Horuss said he'll be fine!" Rufioh said.

"He will be fine since he was only riding bikes and fell from a hill. I bet he just bumped his head and now he is in a concussion. If anything worse happened it would just be a cut or two from branches or rocks.-" Kanaya shh me quiet with a sharp glare.

"Ummmm... I'm kinda thirsty. Does any of you want anything?" John asked cowardly, getting up.

"I could use some green tea please." Rose said, leaning against Kanaya. Kanaya and Rose look like matesprites, but there not. I think it's stupid and childless how Kanaya won't tell Rose her feelings. It's obvious that they like each other.

"I would like some milk." Horuss said. Nobody else said anything and John went downstairs to get the beverages. Mituna dug his fangs into his bottom lip and I could tell he was getting more impatient by the minute. I wish I could say something to calm him down, but my words would just make him angrier. After of what seemed hours the doctor walked out. Mituna was the first one up and he didn't even ask the doctor if Kurloz was alright; he went straight in.

"Will he be fine doctor!" Rufioh asked.

"He's awake and alive. He has some cuts and bruises, but there is some bad news..." The doctor frowned.

"What is it?!" We all gasped.

"in the air Kurloz bit his tongue and when he hit the concrete... he bit it off. We tried our best, but he bit too much off for his tongue to naturally heal. I've afraid he will never be able to talk again." Rose covered her mouth in shock and Rufioh was left speechless. Horuss hugged Rufioh. I went pass the doctor and saw Mituna sitting on the bed and Kurloz was holding him tight. Kurloz didn't look like he was in pain besides his make-up messed up; he just held Mituna with a small smile. Mituna was sheeding small tear and letting out quiet sniffles. I walked to the small chair by the bed, taking a seat and looked at Mituna.

"Is it true... you can not talk?" I whispered. Kurloz nodded, this caused Mituna to cry harder.

"You have to speak... Who can I go to... for help..." Mituna whimpered. Kurloz squeezed Mituna and stroked his hair. I looked at Kurloz's mouth and I saw it was soan shut. Why did they sow his mouth shut..? I ran my fingers through my hair, letting out a sigh. To think that this day was going to be a peaceful one... The doctor walked in and coughed out loud to get our attentions.

"Visiting hour's are over, it's time for Kurloz to get some rest." the doctor said, holding the door open for us. Mituna wrapped his arms around Kurloz; refusing to let go. Kurloz pulled him away and made Mituna look him in the eyes... I think? Kurloz waved his finger back forth and made Mituna smile. I got up from my seat, approaching the doctor.

"When will he be released?" I asked.

"In a couple of days, we're making sure there's no other problems." He smiled. Mituna got off Kurloz's bed and hugged him one more time. Kurloz kissed the top of Mituna's helmet and kissed one of his horns; causing Mituna to shiver. I looked away from the sudden show of sexual affection. A troll would show another sexual attraction by touching their horns or kissing them since our horns are very sensitive.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Kurloz." Mituna whispered and he left the room. I looked back at Kurloz, he waved at me smiling. I smiled back and left the room; the doctor closed it behind me. I noticed everyone was gone except John. He was sitting down sipping some apple juice.

"Why are you still here?" Mituna asked rudely. John jumped alil from shock and rose from his seat.

"Everyone left cause the doctor said we couldn't go in, I stayed so you two didn't think we just ditched." John said, scratching the back of his head.

"Like we would care." Mituna said, leaving and going down the stairs.

"Mituna, you have no right to be rude to Human john! He stayed to show us some kindness and he didn't have to come at all, but he came anyway! The other's left probably for reasons, but I'm sure they wanted to stay!" I said, following him with John behind me. Mituna grabbed his board by the main desk and hopped on it outside. "Don't you dare leave us here! It's gonna be dark soon and don't you dare think I'm walking alone!" Mituna glanced behind his shoulders.

"Like I care." he said, taking off on his board. I stood there with John; both of us speechless. I looked up to the sky and saw the sun setting.

"Do you want me to walk you home, Kankri?" John asked.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, and I will prove it to Mituna that I will be the one winning this by walking home by myself. You should run home before it's dark, cause your only a kid I must add." I said. John didn't look quite sure on what I just said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive." I snorted. John rubbed the back of his head and stood there for a couple of minutes.

"I guess I'll go then... Be careful." John said, leaving. Mituna might have ditched me! However, now I will most suitably get my revenge! When I get home and he's asleep I'm going to make him pay! He's not waking up happy tomorrow! I started walking in the direction of Mituna's house at a nice pace; I was in no rush to get home now.I kept on talking to myself and sometimes growled at the mean things Mituna has done and will probably do in the future. Before I knew it... it was dark and I was nowhere near home...

* * *

**OHHHHHHHHH Kankri is all alone! O.O I hope he doesn't get hurt or raped MWhahahahah - EEK**


	4. Deliciously forced sweet candy

**KANKRI'S POV**

"You know what! I'm going to draw on his face and make him walk around with an unattractive expression. That will certainty cause him treat me better! Or if needed I can make all his yellow clothes turn red!" I said evilly to myself. The town was now dark and the sound of people and cars were no longer filling the air; only silence and bugs. Just coughing was loud enough to startle anyone outside. No one really hanged out during dark unless at a movie or fancy dinner, but those places were more up town. "He doesn't deserve to wear my blood color though…. Hmmm I'll make his green instead! I was never a huge fan of green anyway… Porrim…" I stopped in my tracks and looked around the dark road I chose to follow; nothing made since and I wasn't the best troll when it came to reading signs… This is not good…. I'm lost now and most of all its dark! That ungrateful Mituna! Leaving me out here to die and who knows what else! I heard sounds of giggling in the near by alley way; I sped up my pace to speed walking. Calm down Kankri, there's nothing out there. I heard footsteps behind me a few minutes later.

"Calm down…" I whispered. I couldn't help but speed up some more; so did the footsteps. Stop fooling yourself Kankri! You're being stalked! Run run run run run! I took off at high speed and so did the footsteps; by the sound of them I could tell it was more then one person. I don't want to be beat up! I turned the corner sharply, but they were still on my tail. Think Kankri! Where to go?! Hey that alley way looks familiar! I think I cut through there when I was walking to Jane's bakery; don't have time to think! Just go! I ran into the alley quickly; I hid flat against the brick wall and watched the figures go straight. That was close… I took a deep breath, looking at the end of the alley. Just think Kankri, when you get home you get to yell at Mituna all you want.

"Come on! He couldn't have gone far!" The voices shouted from not to far away. I took off down the alley way and cut through another one across the street. The voices faded away slowly as I ran. I took a break on a public bench by the road. I ran my fingers threw my hair, breathing hard from the running.

"I really need to work out…" I sighed. I looked up and noticed a street light above me. It was shining a dark purple color, but it was flickering dark blue on and off a couple times. What street is this again..? Come one Kankri remember! I looked down the street and saw a dark purple light as well, but it was in better condition. I remember! I'm on the border of the high bloods! But were I'm sitting… I'm on the bad side of high bloods. You think that since there all high blood that they would get along and make one huge complicated part of town, but no; the high bloods got into a huge fight over power. One side wanted to control the sea part of town while the other wanted the part closest to the blue bloods so they could do most of there dirty work. Blue bloods always had this strange addiction to taking orders, it made them feel… better about themselves? Horuss and Equius are blue bloods, but Horuss decided to move out of this part of town when he met Rufioh. Equius still lives here I think? Only because he can't afford a better place. The fight happened a couple years ago, when the past queen and king got into a fight cause of the matter at hand. The king ended up on the blue blood side and the queen got the sea side. You can tell what territory you're on by the street lights at night.

I don't think any of the blue bloods will be out at night? They should all be busy with there high blood masters haha Thank god I'm not a blue blood… I heard someone walking up the street. Thinking it was the people who were chasing me; I hid in the near by alleyway. Kankri, calm yourself; it was probably just another troll or human walking down the street. This is a town remember, other people live in it! I turned around sharply and almost skinned my nose on the short brick wall; the alley way was a dead end. Dang it… Better turn around… I turned around and made my way back to the front of the alley. I swear today is not my day… Who cares about making Mituna pay…? I just wanna go home… some noodles and a nice comedy sounds nice right now, also some warm tea… I stopped at the alley ways entrance and noticed the light bulb was no longer flicking and the sound of foot steps were no gone; maybe they turned around?

"Where do you think you're going?" a group of hands grabbed me from behind and dragged me all the way to the back wall. They covered my mouth so I couldn't scream and no matter how much I kicked or swinged my arms; they wouldn't let me go.

"We have a good one, just look at that neck." A shadow purred. The figures threw me against the wall hard and the one in the middle spit at me. My eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness and I saw two male Sagittarius trolls and one male Leo troll looking down at me with lust in their eyes.

"Let me go at once! Or I will make sure you three get in a lot of trouble! So much trouble that you will be begging just to see the sun! Be happy that I don't start screaming for my life and before you know it someone comes to my rescue! I recommend you walk away right now!" I yelled. The Leo troll covered his ears and mimicked my mouth.

"Blah blah blah you're a talkative one." He snickered. I tried to get up from the dirty ground, but one of the Sagittarius trolls pushed me back down; laughing. "Just be quiet, lie down and accept this. It will go much faster."

"But I like it when they fight." The tallest Sagittarius snickered.

"Also when they scream, Leo!" The other said.

"Brick and Rock just shut up. It's not like everyday we get to touch a Cancer! Just wait till you suck on there skin! They leave behind a nice bright red tint." Leo purred. Brick and Rock blushed a drooled alil cause of their sick fantasy running through their heads. I blushed a bright red from the Leo's words. Even I didn't know I could leave behind a red tint… It's not like I did anything sexual yet…

"I call first taste." Leo said, jumping on top of me. I tried to kick him off but Brick pinned my legs down and Rock pinned my arms down above my head.

"Stop!" I yelled, shaking my head. Leo licked up my neck slowly and then sucked hard were my blood vein was.

"Look Leo, he's blushing!" Brick laughed.

"See you will enjoy this too, sorry to say but I'm pretty rough. Better hope you've done this before." Leo smiled evilly, biting my neck. What does he plan to do?! I've done nothing before! I haven't even kissed anyone! Besides Mituna… "Awww your blushing redder." Leo licked my neck and pricked it a tiny bit with his fangs.

"What does he taste like Leo?" Rock asked, licking his lips. Leo sucks some of my blood out and left some on his lips.

"The sweetest candy." Leo whispered. "Here try some!" Leo kissed me hard and shoved his tongue in my mouth, the taste of lime mixed with cherry candy rushed into my mouth. I tried to stop him, but he had me completely immobile. He rapped his tongue around mine and didn't even give me time to breath; I coughed for air in his mouth. This only caused him to become aroused and I could feel his nether region press against me.

"No far Leo! We want a turn!" Brick said, rubbing his crotch.

"Don't worry boys…. You'll get a turn we all will." Leo purred, trailing his hand up my shirt and kissing me again. I felt tears form and go down my face. Please someone! Help me!

* * *

**MITUNA'S POV**

I sat on my couch, flipping through worthless and unentertaining shows on TV. I've been home for quite awhile now and that annoying Kankri hasn't shown up yet. He probably went home with human John, good riddance! I love having a quite home again! I scratched my head and smacked my lips. I'm pretty thirsty… I went to my fridge and peeked inside for any beverages. I popped open a honey iced bottle of tea and took a small sip, swooshing it around in circles. Why do I have this bad feeling? I leaned against my counter's and looked out the window. I saw Damara sitting on her porch reading a book; she had a lamp out turned on to help her see. It's been awhile since I've visited her, I should say hi soon… who am I kidding this feeling is getting worse by the minute. I glanced at my clock near the front door. It was a simple yellow clock that honestly wasn't the prettiest. It's been two hours and it's dark out… I shouldn't have left Kankri alone… Who could blame me though! I hate him and my best friend bit his own tongue off and he will never be able to speak again! What was I suppost to do? Say hey 'Hey Kankri hop on so we can go home together and act like this never happen!' I would never let him on my precious board anyway! I peeked out the front door and didn't see Kankri coming up the street. He'll come home just watch; he'll come up any minute now. I went to my room and looked in the mirror. I had yellow stains on my cheeks from cry earlier and my hair was even more of a mess; I wiped my cheeks clean. I looked at my cell phone that was still sitting on my chair. I had no messages… I wonder if John is online? I pulled out my laptop from under my bed. It was Sollux's old computer so it was simply black with a Gemini sign on it. Everyone in town had an account on this little chat thing we had going on. Luckily John was online.

Sadly I suck at looking at a computer key board so my typing is always sloppy and horrible. "H3Y J0NH HUM4N D1D K4NKR1 G0 W17H Y0U" After about a minute John messaged back.

"wow this is weird….. your messaging me! I never though Mituna Captor would be messaging me! even weirder is that your asking about Kankri."

"5HU7 PU D1D H3 G0 W17H Y0U 0R N07"

"no he didn't come with me. he said something about walking home alone and proving something to you….. i think."

"7H475 JU57 GR337 N0W 1 F33L L13K H3 2H0ULD H4V3 CUM W17H M3" I typed angrily and then shutting my computer. I threw my computer down on my bed, grabbed my helmet, and rushed outside for my skateboard. I hopped on it, riding down the street. Now where could have that freak went to? He shouldn't be to far… then again it's been awhile. I turned the corner sharply; almost hitting the stop sign. Be more careful! I looked at the lamp posts; they were a bright green. Lets see going left leads to…. Damn it! I don't remember! Better hope this is the right way. I turned left and went down the street with the dark blue light posts.

"Kankri!" I shouted, turning another corner. My voice echoed down the empty streets. I noticed I was approaching… his turf… The street lights started to flicker dark purple until purple became the main color, but blue was still flickering. As long as I'm careful I should be fine, he's probably busy with some gang. I heard a faint scream from an alley. Who was that? I turned to my right and stopped in front of an alley way. There was four dark figures at the back. "Who's there!" The three figures looked at me and panicked.

"Run!" they yelled and jumped over the small brick fence behind them. I grabbed my board and ran to the back…. Only to freeze in my tracks. Before me was an all most naked Kankri. He's shirt was torn off and tossed to the side. His skinny jeans were at his legs; only one still on his feet. His face was stained with red tears and going down his lips were light green, dark blue, and bright red drool mixed together. He's body was sweaty and I could see details of muscles. His hands were tied up above his head and his legs were spread apart. All over his body was bright red marks; mostly on his neck and between his thighs. Kankri had his eye's closed and his head side ways; he was breathing hard.

"Kankri…?" I managed to say. Kankri slowly opened his eyes; they were blood shot from crying.

"Mituna?" Kankri asked, quietly. I could hear the shivering in his voice. I rushed over to him, helping him up and putting his pants back on. His shirt was to torn up to be used again… Kankri gripped to my shirt for dear life; I could feel him shaking.

"What happened?" I asked, calmly. Kankri covered he's face in my chest.

"Just take me home…. Please.." Kankri whispered. I supported Kankri onto my skateboard; he held onto me tightly around my waist. Despite the cool weather Kankri was hot and I could feel some of the sweat seeping into my shirt.

"Hold on tight." I said, kicking and taking us on our way. Who could have done this to him? I should have took him with me and this would have never happened… I could have at least warned him about this place.

* * *

I sat Kankri down on the couch and dig though his bag for a shirt. I found his red sweater he always wear and handed it to him. Kankri was no longer shaking; he was just silent and avoiding eye contact. He slipped his sweater on.

"What happened back there?" I asked, hoping he would answer this time. Kankri turned his eyes farther away from me. He huddled up into the corner of the couch and snuggled up with the blanket I gave him when we got home. I sighed and went to the bathroom to grab a rag. I wet it and sat down next to Kankri. Even though I hate him… Who could just watch and do nothing in a time like this. I tried to wipe his cheek to get the stained tears off, but he grunted and covered his face. "I'm just trying to help!"

"I can do it…" He grumbled and took the rag from me. He rubbed the rag against his face furiously; like he was trying to rub his skin off. "I can still feel it…" More tears formed and fell.

"Feel what?!" I asked, worry growing in my voice.

"Those kisses! Those degusting lips of theirs! I can feel the bitter burning and stinging of their teeth!" Kankri yelled. I took the rag away from him; Kankri covered his eyes, rolling into a ball.

"It's ok now." I whispered, pulling his hands away gently and wiping his eyes with the rag. Kankri sniffled and tried to look like everything was fine. After cleaning his face I placed a pillow down for him to rest his head. "Did they….?" Kankri laid his head down and refused to show his face.

"You came just in time…" Kankri whispered under the blanket. I looked at the clock and saw it was extremely late. I finally took my helmet off and placed it by the door along with my board. I got Kankri some water and placed it by him on the table.

"Night…" I said, going to my room; leaving the door wide open. I changed into some black shorts and a T-shirt. I plopped down on my bed, rubbing my forehead. My legs hurt from caring the extra weight on my board and my sides hurt from Kankri squeezing me the entire. I curled up into a ball and tried to fall asleep. I wonder if he will tell me the story tomorrow… I need to have a talk with Cronus, those three figures were mostly likey part of his gang. Tomorrow is going to be a bad one…

* * *

**Poor Kankri... T.T**


	5. Grape and Honey

**KANKRI'S POV**

I had woken up early so I could take a long relaxing shower without having to bother Mituna. I slipped off my clothes and stepped in; turning the water on to really hot. I just wanted to close my eyes and stand there so I didn't have to look at the reminders of my night; the bright red marks were still everywhere. I felt a spot of my neck and it left a stinging sensation. Leo did bite me pretty hard… I should have gone with Human John… Why am I so stubborn! I banged my hands against the tile wall.

"Ow!" and weak… I saw there were bright red marks all over my wrist; so they kissed me there to, now I'll have to hide in my sweater for days… What will everybody think once they hear what happened? Will they hate me? Look down on me for being so weak and easy to control? Will others do the same! I slid down the shower wall and curled up into a ball. Why didn't I fully fight back? I licked on of the kiss marks on my knee; it tasted like blue berries. I hate blue berries! I let the shower water rinse the taste out of my mouth. Why couldn't this all be a dream and I was still living with Rufioh, Latula was still here, and me and Mituna never talked to each other like normal. Mituna! He did save me…

"What are you doing in my shower?" Mituna asked, tiredly. My insides jumped with shock and I finally realized I was in Mituna's bathroom; not the public one.

"Ummm… I was just tired like you and I would enjoy a nice warm shower. So I walked in here with out thinking to enjoy this nice cleansing! If it's such a big problem I'll put my clothes on instantly and leave the house for a while so you don't have to stare at my face-" Mituna looked at my body and I could see the faintest frown "- I….. Ummm… wait! Don't stare at my flesh like that! I'll get out when I'm done! So leave this once!" I yelled, covering my body the best I could. Mituna realized what he was doing and closed the door.

"You better hurry up because I need a shower! Think next time!" Mituna yelled. I stood up and poured some of Mituna's shampoo into my hair since I left mine at Rufioh's; I really need to go back and get the rest of my stuff. I smelled Mituna's shampoo; it smells just like him… a strong sent of honey. What am I doing! I scrubbed the shampoo in my hair quickly and rinsed it out. I stepped out of the shower and scrubbed myself dry with one of Mituna's towels; then I slipped on my clothes.

"I'm done! I used most of the hot water I'm afraid so you may want to wait a couple minutes… Mituna?" Mituna was no where in sight. Where did he go? I wasn't in very long?

"I'm in the kitchen!" Mituna called. Something is seriously wrong with me today… I actually thought Mituna left me alone. I walked in and saw Mituna making waffles. He was leaning against the counter; dressed up in his skating suit.

"Where are you going?" I asked, sitting down. Mituna sat down a plate for me and slipped on his helmet.

"I need to speak with Cronus." Mituna said.

"But you don't like Cronus! That's what Latula has told me anyway. Why are you going to go see him when you don't even like him!? You should just stay here and we can sort this thing out in a different manor. Like we could just go see Eridan, I heard he likes to bully Cronus so he can deal with him for us." I asked, getting kinda jumpy. Mituna looked at one of my horns for a good minute then he grabbed a rag from the cabinet. Mituna leaned down and sniffed my hair; my cheeks grew to a bright red. "What are you doing?" Mituna wiped my horn and I let out a small moan. "Quit!" I panicked and pushed him away. Mituna sat the rag down and tilted his head.

"You used my shampoo? Don't you have your own?" He asked. I hid my face with my turtle neck and crossed my arms. I need to get out… Something is seriously wrong with me!

"I left most of my stuff at Rufioh's…" I said.

"Sometime today you should go get it then; well I'll see you later." Mituna said, opening the front door.

"Wait!" I grabbed Mituna's arm tightly; he looked at me with shock. "Oh sorry… I was wondering if I could go with you." I let Mituna's arm go slowly. Mituna stood there for a second.

"Fine, but keep your hands to yourself." He growled.

"Ok…" I noticed I forgot to eat my waffles...

* * *

After riding with Mituna on his skateboard on what seemed for hours we finally stopped at the entrance of an abandoned apartment. I didn't know this part of town was so gross; when it was dark everything seemed normal. Mituna knocked on the almost broken door a couple times.

"I think we should just go home you know, it's gonna be a waste of time being here and if Cronus does something to the gang members won't they come back for us? We should just go to a café for a nice cup of coffee or cream." I said, nervously. Honestly the true reason I wanna leave is that I don't want to face the three who almost stole my innocence; since this might be their hide out, they will have buddies and they could easily take me and Mituna down and finish what they started. A weird huge creepy eye peered through the cracks in the door; it quickly disappeared. We heard loud crashing noises going up the building like someone was running into things. Finally the door slowly opened and Mituna stepped inside. "Wait for me!" I stayed really close behind Mituna.

"Cronus, I know you're in here!" Mituna shouted through the house. We went up the stairs until we reached the top and went the back room. Mituna just barged in with out knocking or saying a word. Cronus was sitting down before us on a really messed up bed and I don't want to know the reasons.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Cronus hopped up and immediately put Mituna in a head lock. "Why did you stop coming by? Did your matesprite tell you to?!" Mituna tried to get out of Cronus's, but was too weak for him. "Take off this helmet it's not polite." Cronus grabbed Mituna's helmet and threw it onto the bed with ease. Did he just…. Just take… off Mituna's helmet!? I noticed I was slowly drifting to the corner of the room by the door.

"Leave me alone! We came to talk to you seriously!? Mituna cried. Cronus rubbed Mituna's head violently before letting him go; Mituna's hair was now even more of a mess. I noticed Mituna was shaking a bit…. I never thought that Cronus! Of all trolls could make Mituna shake with fear… I think its fear or nervousness. Cronus sat down at the end of the bed and lit a cigarette for himself. I raised my turtle neck so I didn't have to breathe in the toxic fumes.

"What is it buddy? Also who is that in the corner? Show your face more!" Cronus shouted. I jumped and slowly walked to Mituna's side. I lowered my turtle neck even though I didn't want to, but I didn't feel like becoming one of Cronus's 'buddies'. Cronus looked me over real quick and then he slapped his knee quite hard. "Kankri Vantas! What are you doing here with Mituna!? I thought you two hated each other's guts?"

"Can you shut up for a minute so we can talk?!" Mituna interrupted. Cronus got up and leaned on Mituna's shoulders.

"What was that?" Cronus glared. Mituna began shaking again and I could hear him swallow his spit.

"Let's talk please…" Mituna whispered. Cronus let Mituna go and returned to his spot.

"Go on! I have to be somewhere in a bit." Cronus said, lying down. Mituna took a breath before speaking. Should I do something? Are they usually like this?

"Last night…. Some of your members… tried to rape Kankri." Mituna said. Cronus instantly looked offended and pissed. He sat up and crossed his arms; not taking his eyes off of Mituna.

"You're trying to say that some of my members… tried raping him." Cronus pointed at me. I think I should be offended right now… Mituna nodded his head.

"Well…. Kankri what do they look like?" Cronus asked. I covered my face once more, looking at my feet. All I could really remember was them pushing me down and getting on top of me…. There were three of them… one was a Leo… two Sagittarius… Now I remember!

"One was a Leo with short black hair and his eyes were starting to show his blood color… there was also two Sagittarius. I really didn't look at them though…" I said almost in a whisper. Cronus sat there thinking for a second.

"Did the Leo have an over confident tone in his voice?" Cronus asked. My eyes grew wide and he knew it was a yes. "I see… well to make you two feel better there not part of my gang. There part of my rival's gang however… They shouldn't bother you anymore and I'll have a talk with their leader sometime." Mituna nodded his head and scooted towards the door. "Where you going?" Cronus grabbed Mituna's suit and pulled him back.

"That's all we had to ask of you… so please let me go!" Mituna cried. Did Mituna just say please?! Know I'm curious on how these two met and became like this. I poked Cronus's shoulder and he looked at me like he forgot I was here.

"Can you let Mituna go, we have other important matters to attend to and also didn't you say you had to be somewhere in a couple minutes? You don't want to be late for what ever you're going to. Me and Mituna must return home and do something's on our own." I said. Cronus let Mituna go and he smirked at me.

"Say Mituna I didn't know you had a thing for mutant bloods. How about I give you some tips." Cronus whispered into Mituna's ears; Mituna's cheeks flushed a bright yellow and he pushed Cronus away.

"I would never do that! Especially to him! I'm with Latula!" Mituna yelled. Cronus snickered and raised his hands in the air.

"Calm down there buddies. I'm just giving you tips." Cronus said. Mituna snorted, grabbed his helmet, slipped it on, and left the room quickly. I stood there awkwardly with Cronus. He lit another cigarette and took a big breath of it. "Hey Kankri, Mituna may be mean now, but once you get to know him he's probably going to be the best friend you'll ever have. Also keep an eye out for him; he needs someone there since Latula is gone." The way Cronus said Latula's name was like… he didn't trust her even if she was here.

"Why are you telling me this stuff? It's not like I'm going to stay with him forever." I said. Cronus laughed to himself and slipped on his biker jacket.

"I just have a feeling that's all." Cronus said. Feeling? What kind of feeling? Should I be worried and when will Mituna ever be nice to me… He hates my guts ever since I asked out Latula; I didn't know they were matesprites?! How could I have known?

"Come on, Kankri or I'm leaving you!" Mituna yelled from down stairs.

"Coming!" Maybe this is a start?

* * *

Mituna left his board by the door and plopped down on the couch; forgetting to take off his helmet. I went to the kitchen and got me some water; also to throw away my now ruined waffles. I feel like I need another shower… just being in that part of town makes me feel grimy… Mituna turned on the TV to some ghost show about humans trying to prove that the super natural is real. I sat down on the other side of the couch; my water in hand. I watched the show in silence for a couple minutes before I decided to say something.

"Mituna… why is Cronus like that around you? I thought you would never let anyone take off your helmet, yet he did it with ease. Also he wasn't afraid to threaten you and say things. Like what did he whisper to you? Was it bad or something interesting? Your cheeks did flush. Was it about Latula? How did you and Cronus meet, because you two don't look like you two would friends at all.-" Mituna let out a loud groan.

"Stop with the questions… we just met one day when I was skateboarding down there. Ever since then he's been like that to me and what he whispered to me is none of your business." Mituna said. I crossed my arms from the lack of info I'm receiving.

"How long have you two known each other?" I asked.

"Why would you care?" Mituna said, flipping the channel to something else.

"You could be nice to me you know?! If you haven't notice I've been trying to be more civil with you! It wouldn't kill you just to say something nice to me or have a decent conversation! I hate it when you cut me off and barley tell me anything! " I yelled. Mituna looked sort of surprised from my sudden out burst. He sighed and turned the TV off. I could feel my cheeks grow hot with frustration.

"Ok then… umm… do you wanna watch a movie? You can pick this time." Mituna said. I got down to the ground so I could see the pile of movies by the TV. "You really small for a troll." Besides the teeth, skin color, horns, and eyes. One thing about trolls is there height… Trolls are averagely taller then humans, however for me… I'm on the short side; I'm only an inch or two taller then Karkat and he's pretty short. It might be because I'm a mutant blood.

"Thanks…" I said, pulling out a My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic DVD. Why would he even have this? Probably for Terezi, but I'm not going to lie. I love cartoons and this one cartoon was a favorite of mine. Mituna saw what I was popping in and he sighed out loud.

"You like this kind of garbage…?" Mituna said, leaning back far. I sat down and crossed my arms.

"I tend to love cartoons and this one is a favorite! You should learn to love different things and maybe your mind will be more opened to what is going on around you. This show is a great one and it teaches lessons that most people should know. For example it shows friendship and what you can get and experience from it. Also it's full of colors. " I said. Mituna just sighed and pressed play. I was immediately glued to the screen. Mituna rested his head on the edge of the couch; also taking off his Helmet finally. When we got to the third episode on the desk I finally decided to glance around. One thing that I really noticed was that I wasn't sitting on the other side of the couch; I was sitting the middle.

Closer to Mituna and he didn't mind.

* * *

**Finally**** Kankri, you say something! -EEK **


	6. To help a Matespriteship

**MITUNA'S POV**

I banged Kankri on the head alil hard; he was asleep on the couch, he passed out around episode 6 last night. He was acting like a little kid to, when ever something alil dramatic happened or the bad guys showed up he would start yelling out his mile long sentences about how that shouldn't be happening.

"Ow! What do you want!?" Kankri yelled, rubbing his head; half awake.

"It's the afternoon, we over slept." I said.

"It's not like we're going anywhere, so why don't you let me go back to my wonderful dreams about things that I can not possibly tell you. They are very wonderful dreams and if you ever knew what they were, you would be in shock." Kankri said.

"Your dreams are the last thing I want to know about." I said, slipping my helmet on. Kankri sat up quickly and slipped on his sweater; he took it off and washed it in the middle of episode 4.

"Where are you going?" Kankri asked, obviously waiting for me to bring him along. I grabbed my board that was by the door.

"I'm going to visit Sollux." I said, opening the door. Kankri ran up to me and grabbed my arm like yesterday; but he didn't let go.

"Perhaps I can stay with you today and also go visit Sollux." Kankri said.

"You don't even like Sollux and Eridan is living with him and you know how he is." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I didn't mind bring Kankri along for once, but then again it's always nice to get away from all his talking.

"Is Sollux and Eridan matesprites? They don't seem like the types to do that with one another; but I can't always say that since Aradia and Equius is giving it a try." Kankri said, looking as if he was confused. I have a feeling he's not going to let go of my arm until I take him with me…

"You can come…" I sighed. Kankri's face lit up and he changed into some black shorts real quick. Kankri rushed past me, but froze in his tracks; he slowly looked over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare…!" I snickered at Kankri and hopped onto my board; leaving him behind once more. Kankri ran after me; yelling long words. However, I was too fast for him and quickly arrived at Sollux's house. I knocked a couple times and Eridan answered the door.

"Who is it?" Eridan asked, in his wavy British like accent.

"Who do you think it is?" I yelled. Eridan paused for a minute and I could hear him laugh alil.

"Hmmm the horrible land dweller that delivers food?" Eridan chuckled. I banged my fist against the door. I wish I had my mind powers still then I could easily open this door! All yellow bloods are born with mind powers however, most lose them before they turn 13 for several reasons. Young yellow bloods are very hyper and curious compared to other trolls. I was walking alone from Kurloz's house one day in the rain and being the smart little troll I was decided to run into the middle of the street in the dark. I was hit by a small truck and was sent flying several feet away where I cracked my head on a fence. The doctor's managed to save my life, but my mind powers were forever lost. Good thing Sollux still has his.

"I'll open the door if you say please." Eridan said.

"I'm going to kill you, Eridan!" I growled. Eridan quickly opened the door; smiling wide for forgiveness. Eridan was wearing his usual clothing. His scarf; striped baggy jeans; Aquarius shirt, and cape. I have no idea why he wear's the cape…

"Sollux is in the backroom messing on his fucking computer. I've been trying to get him off, but he refuses." Eridan said, rolling his eyes. Ok Sollux is decent and all, but I have no fucking idea why he is trying to be Matesprites with this troll!?

"Thanks." I said, walking to the backroom. All of a sudden Eridan grabbed my arm, wiggling his eyebrows. I took my arm back; giving him a look of disgust. "What do you want?" Eridan ran his fingers back through his hair and smiled.

"You're looking pretty fine today, Mituna. I heard your letting Kankri live with you. How about you let me-" A book flew through the air and banged Eridan right in the face; Eridan was sent straight to the floor. I quickly looked to the backdoor; Sollux stood there with the face of pure pissed. His blue and red mind powers eliminating from his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you can't flirt with every person that walks in here!? I swear I should just fucking kick you out! You fucking asshole!" Sollux yelled. Eridan crawled over to Sollux and grabbed his legs.

"I'm sorry, Sol! But I have you know! I have the right to say anything I want to land dwellers! " Eridan said, quickly standing up. Sollux growled at Eridan and he growled back.

"This is my house and you will respect my rules, asshole!" Sollux said.

"Well I do most of the house work! Like cook, clean, and do you laundry! Also I've noticed all your underwear is half blue and red, didn't anyone teach you about fashion!?" Eridan yelled. I got in-between the so called couple. I've seen plenty of fights about things, but this is just plain stupid…

"I didn't need to hear that… Anyway stop with the words. I came here to hang out, not be caught in a love fight." I said. Eridan looked away blushing and Sollux slowly let his mind powers fade.

"Sorry…Sol." Eridan said barley above a whisper.

"Whatever." Sollux said. I sighed out loud to show my uneasiness and now growing frustration. Sollux went to his backroom, waving his hand to show that I can follow. I did just that and entered the dark as hell backroom with him. There were at least five computers in the back of the room; all different sizes, the middle one was the normal sized. There were cords everywhere connected to big machines. Sollux pulled up a chair and began typing at an incredible speed.

"What are you doing now, smartass?" I asked, snickering a bit. Sollux hissed and scooted over so I could see the screen.

"I'm working on a new virus that will allow me to break into any website I want and it will allow me to steal information from others computers." Sollux said.

"I thought you could do that already?" I tilted my head.

"I did! But the stupid fucking town let out new software that makes my simple hacks useless!" Sollux yelled. There was a loud door bell ring coming from the front room. I know who that is… We heard Eridan open the door.

"Who is it?" Eridan said. I went ahead and stood up to get the door, Eridan was going to pull the same thing he did on me; honestly, I didn't feel like sitting down and listening to Kankri's endless rambling through the door. I pushed Eridan out of the way and opened the door. Kankri stood there about to let out an endless speech.

"Just come in." I said, blankly. Kankri huffed and stepped inside. Kankri took a seat in his usual spot when we all come here to play games. "We're not going to do stuff we normally do, so you don't have to sit in the corner." Kankri pulled up his sweater; looking away and pretending he didn't hear me. Eridan fixed his cape and went over to Kankri and pulled up a chair.

"How are you doing? I wouldn't blame you for being like this around that." Eridan said. Kankri raised an eyebrow at Eridan and I saw a tiny smile. Don't tell me I see a friendship forming..!

"Eridan, I believe this might be our first conversation? It's not like I didn't want to talk to you it's just I haven't seen you around and you don't seem like the type to talk to someone of my standards. I recommend talking to lower people; you never know when someone will come around and make your life a better or worse state. You never will know until you take the chance-" Eridan sat there with an almost happy expression; he listened and didn't interrupt once. Eridan you are seriously fucked up if you can withstand Kankri's useless babble. Sollux was about to interrupt them, probably cause he thought Eridan was about to say a flirt or something. I held my arm out to stop him, shaking my head. I pointed to the backroom and we both slowly retreated back in there. As long Kankri is occupied and not messing with me I will be fine with whatever they are doing.

"That damn fish dick! I should just fucking kick him out!" Sollux growled.

"At least the first thing he did wasn't a flirt." I said, taking a seat.

"Just watch he's going too soon and then I will have to stop him once again!"

"Why are you even Matesprites with him anyway? All you do is talk bad about him." I said. Sollux stopped walking around the room and lowered his head; sighing.

"We're not exactly Matesprites yet… I'm too afraid to ask and every time I do have the courage he ends up flirting with someone! I wish I never fell for the guy!" Sollux said. So Sollux is having romantic problems, this is truly a golden moment!

"So you two are not Matesprites yet and you're to shy to ask him. I don't know if I should laugh my ass off or feel sorry for you. Why don't you let him ask you?" I asked.

"He's too stubborn for that! Him being a high blood and all. He even complains sometimes how he shouldn't be living in a low bloods home. I wouldn't blame him though… This house isn't the best and it's always trashy. Maybe it would be best for him to leave and move on…" Sollux frowned.

"Don't start with the whole depressed bullshit, Sollux. Low blood or high blood, it doesn't really matter since humans and trolls began living together. If you want my advice go out there and ask him to be your matesprite right now! You helped me with Latula, so I can at least help you with that piece of fish shit." I said. Sollux didn't look so sure, but he slapped on a confident look and stepped out. I was right behind him, if this didn't turn out so good it would still be freakin hilarious. Sollux was about to say his confession until we both heard the now awaited flirt from Eridan.

"So Kankri, your words are truly helpful. Why don't you help me with love? I would sure love to learn about your perspective." Eridan said, in a low flirty tone. Sollux clinched his fist and ran back into the backroom. Kankri and Eridan finally noticed I was standing there.

"Don't ask…" I sighed. Eridan stood up and was about to head into the backroom; however I stopped him by blocking the door.

"Let me though right now, Mituna. I need to see if Sol is alright." Eridan said.

"Shouldn't you know what he is upset about?" I asked, showing no signs of moving. Eridan looked completely clueless. Kankri went to my side to see what was happening.

"Mituna, what is wrong with Sollux. Eridan and I are confused about the situation. If it is a minor problem then it shouldn't be a bad thing to tell us and explain if there is anything we can do to help. I may not full know Sollux like you two do, but he does let me stay here and have fun with the group when we play and express game options." Kankri said. I sighed and banged my head against the wall.

"Kankri just shut up." I groaned. Kankri looked alil offended and was about to start talking again, but Eridan stepped in.

"Mituna let me pass now!" Eridan demanded.

"Give me a reason why." I said. Eridan looked very frustrated.

"I do not have to give a reason to see Sol! He is my roommate and I am aloud to see him when ever I want!" Eridan yelled. I bent down so I could get in Eridan's face.

"Maybe if you weren't such a big flirt Sollux wouldn't be like this." I growled. Eridan gasped and stepped back.

"Well I…!" Eridan didn't know what to say.

"Eridan isn't a big flirt. He didn't say one thing to me as a romantic move. We had a nice conversation about outdoors and I gave him advice about meeting people." Kankri said.

"He flirted with you as soon as we stepped in the room!" I said.

"He did?" Kankri tilted his head. Eridan rubbed the back of his head; guilty.

"I hope you know Sollux really likes you and wants to be more than 'roommates'." I whispered. I would hate to have Sollux kill me with his mind powers right now. Eridan blushed a bright purple and looked away.

"I know perfectly well of his feelings, but I will wait until he asks me to be his Matesprite! I will never stoop so low as to ask him!" Eridan said. I growled under my breath, I swear if Sollux didn't like him I would have killed him by now! Kankri placed a hand on Eridan's shoulders.

"Eridan, now you know Sollux well? You should know that him being stubborn he will probably never ask you to be his Matesprite. Maybe it is now time for you to show how you're brave and ask him instead. You would not being setting yourself at a low standard, but at a high one since you will be the one asking. Sollux might think all this flirting you have been doing as a sigh that you don't like him. Before it's too late, you should make him yours." Kankri said. Eridan thought for a second and smiled highly.

"Of course me being the best one in the house, it is my job to set things how they are! Excuse me, Mituna! I will make Sollux mine!" Eridan said, rushing past Mituna. We both went in behind him, but kept a safe distance so we could not be seen. Sollux was sitting by his computer; typing angrily. Eridan appeared behind him and leaned down over his shoulders.

"What do you want fish dick!" Sollux asked, not even looking at Eridan. Eridan spin Sollux around in his chair.

"I have come here to make you mine, Sol!" Eridan said. Sollux didn't believe his ears and decided to show anger instead.

"Stop saying shit! Go back into the front room and watch TV or something!" Sollux said. Eridan grabbed both of Sollux's hands and raising him onto his feet. We both watched as Sollux's cheeks stared to turn yellow.

"Let me go!" Sollux growled. Eridan hugged Sollux close to his chest; smiling with confidence.

"How can I let my Matesprite go? What if you try to run away from me?" Eridan smiled.

"Did you say Matesprite…?" Sollux gasped. Eridan leaned in close to Sollux's lips.

"Will you be mine?" Eridan asked. Sollux's face went pure yellow and he growled with impatience.

"Stop being a show off and fucking kiss me!" Sollux yelled, grabbed both of Eridan's cheeks and kissing him hard. Eridan was blown back and we saw his cheeks go purple. When Sollux pulled away his face was enlighten and also angry. "What took you so fucking long?"

"I just needed some help to push myself forward." Eridan said, kissing Sollux once more. I noticed Kankri was looking away the whole time; his sweater high up to cover his cheeks. "Does this mean I don't have to sleep on the couch anymore?"

"No, you still have to sleep on there." Sollux said.

"Come on, Sol!" Eridan cried. I saw no further use staying here for today, so I grabbed Kankri's sweater and yanked him out of the room. I opened the front door and shoved Kankri out.

"We're leaving!" I called out. I got no answer and snickered under my breath. Sollux you are one crazy bastard for falling in love with a guy that no one saw you with and did I just start a Matespriteship!? Fuck me!

* * *

**Mituna and Kankri match makers! dun dun dun! I would so go to them for advice haha -EEK**


	7. Future problem

******I decided to make Damara Japanese, but I had to put it in Romaji to put it on here T.T I loved doing this even though it took some work and time. Your probably thinking well that's stupid! Well I like it and it helped cause your reading Kankri's pov and he doesn't understand her ^.^ To see what she said, just scroll to the bottom of the chapter and it will be there in english. You know what this means! You can say what she said in japanese! *happy face with drool* **

* * *

******KANKRI'S** POV

Should I really be doing this? I mean Mituna will surely say no! He's too incompetent to say yes, but he is being alil kinder to me these past few days… I have nothing to lose I might as well ask! Today I shall ask Mituna to teach me!

How to ride a skateboard...

I peeked into Mituna's room; he was asleep in his usual ball. He seemed to be dreaming something peaceful since he was smiling. Should I really disturb him? Who cares about sleep at this hour! It's the afternoon and he woke me up before so this is sort of like pay back. However, I don't want Mituna punching me or anything for waking him up… Be strong Kankri! I slowly approached the sleeping mustard blood and poked his shoulder.

"Mituna, are you awake?" He didn't move. I don't tend to stand here forever! I grabbed Mituna's bed sheets, ripping them off and tossing them to the ground.

"Wake up! Now is not the time to be sleeping. It is the afternoon and the sun is shining in its usual manner during the afternoon time. You do not want to wake up in a horrible mood due to the fact you over slept, dreaming about what ever pleases you in the dream world. The dream world is a wonderful place I do now this, however being there for a long period of time can reduce your ability in reality. Sleep is wonderful for the healing soul and wounded body, but you are neither of those." I said. Mituna turned his head in a creepy way; I could feel a dark aura flow from his covered up eyes. I jolted back with caution.

"I get enough of your talking… let me sleep." Mituna glared. I will not back down!

"No you shall not sleep during this time! I have something to ask you and this is very important; for me in a way. I have you know that by doing this task I am about to ask you, will benefit both of us in many ways. Neither of us will regret doing this and by doing this we shall have better lives. Also by you helping me you will no longer be able to abandon me and it will prevent-" I glanced at my hands where the bright red marks were; they are much less noticeable now. I quickly covered them up with my sweater sleeves "- things from happening again. I must know-" Mituna chucked his pillow at me.

"Get to the point!" Mituna demanded. I rubbed my face, picking up his pillow and placing it back on his bed.

"I am asking to you to teach me how to ride a skateboard." I said. Mituna shot up instantly, tilting his head like I was crazy.

"Let me get this straight… You want me to teach you how to ride a skateboard. Kankri do nothing Vantas who tends to himself most of the time. Wants me! To teach him how to ride a skateboard." Mituna said. I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Is this matter such a big deal that it makes you say such things?" I grumbled. Mituna scratched his head and got out of bed…

He thought for a minute and snickered. "Sure, Kankri. I'll teach you."

"Really, do you really intend to?" I gasped. Mituna is really going to help me?! I was for certain he would decline! "Then when shall we start? Today is the perfect time you must agree? I do not want to wait for a ridiculous amount of time, just to learn a way to move around faster."

"Just wait in the front room." Mituna sighed, going into his bathroom. I did as he asked; sitting down on the couch patiently. I can't believe I'm doing this… But I don't want to be left behind again. I can't stand it when Mituna leaves me alone and then I have to walk freaking forever just to get where he is! This is a good thing and by learning this, things will change! Mituna came out of his room wearing his Gemini suit and helmet.

"Are you really going to practice in your sweater?" Mituna asked.

"What is wrong with my sweater? I will be perfectly fine." I said. Mituna shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen to grab a poptart. He quickly munched it down; letting out a disgusting burp. "Can you not say excuse me? That is plain rude."

"My house, I don't have do what you say." Mituna snickered. I snorted and waited by the front door. "I only have one skateboard so we'll have to practice with mine, and if you break it. I'll kill you." His threat sent a shock through my spine.

Mituna opened the door, patting my back. "So let's learn!" He laughed. I'm starting to regret this! Mituna grabbed his board from the backyard and placed it on the front yards concrete. "Hop on."

"What do you mean you must be joking!? How can I simply hop on!? I do not know what to do once I do so, will I fall immediately, break my back, or take off with out knowing how to stop? I can not simply just 'hop on" I motioned with my fingers. Mituna faced palm and grabbed my arm. He placed me on top of the skateboard quickly; as soon as he let go, I fell backwards and hitting the concrete. "I told you! That hurt!"

"You wanted to learn and you're going to get hurt." Mituna yelled. I covered my face with my sweater; avoiding eye contact with Mituna. He sighed and offered me his hand. "We'll take it slow…" I took his offer, he helped me up onto the skateboard; holding my hand the entire time. I wobbled terribly and almost fell off again; if Mituna wasn't holding me up I would have surely fell again. Once I was standing still on the skateboard I couldn't help, but smile.

"I am doing it!" I smiled.

"Do you think you're ready to stand by yourself?" Mituna asked.

"I am capable of doing it now since I have mastered standing on this board." I said. Mituna slowly let go of my hand, I wobbled only little bit. I stood perfectly still for a few seconds. "I told you I have mastered this, now what is the next step I must learn?"

"Simple, just go." Mituna said. I looked down and knew what he meant. I have to use my feet to kick myself forward… I will surely fall...

"Are you scared?" He snickered. Control yourself Kankri, don't listen to him! I placed my foot down and barley kicked myself; however, I slipped and fell backwards. I closed my eyes; waiting for the impact of the concrete- I didn't hit the ground? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mituna caught me. I could feel my cheeks blush a bright red.

"Mituna-" All of a sudden we heard a loud giggled. I quickly caught myself and we both looked behind us. There stood Damara Megido; she was smoking her usual cigarette. Her hair was put up in a bun and she was wearing a very reviling dark red kimono.

"What are you giggling about?" Mituna asked. Damara took a breath of her cigarette and slowly exhaled.

"Mituna , watashi haanatano chi no hen'i karada tono ai niarukotowo shiri masendeshita . anataha kare to isshoni anatano houhou wo motte keikaku shiteimasuka ? soreha kare gaanatato isshoni kurashi teirukotoga hitsuyou dearunode , anatahakanarino ookisa denakerebanaranai . " Damara giggled. Mituna looked really offended by her words. What did she say? People always said Damara spoke Japanese, how was I suppost to know they were right!? This is the first time I've heard her speak!

"Damara, why are you up so early? A person as gross as you would burn up out here." Mituna growled. Damara glared at Mituna.

"Nin toshiteanatanoyounanoyouni chuujitsu . Kankri youna toro^ru woijirisarenaidearou . kareha kanarikitsuiga , hijouni chiisa ito kanji ru hitsuyou gaarimasu . kareha douyou ni saizu ga chiisa inodesuka ?" Damara asked, making cooing sounds. Mituna blushed a little yellow. What is she saying?

"What is she saying, Mituna? I am very confused right now and would like to be informed about this situation. And how can you even understand her?! Her language is complete nonsense!" I yelled. Damara looked very amused on how I couldn't understand her.

"Kankri noyouna rukkusu ha watashi wo rikai surukotohadekimasen . dou omoshiroi . " Damara snickered, taking a breath of her cigarette.

"Don't even think about it, Damara. Look Kankri, once you've been with a neighbor who speaks a different language for so long you start to understand what they are saying." Mituna sighed.

"Even that does not make sense and what did she just say?" I asked. Damara pushed past Mituna and grabbed my shoulder; she got close to my face. I pulled up my sweater.

"Kankri ha amai sakura no ketsueki wo shiyoushi te , kareha nigai masuta^do desu . kareha noha kyodai denakerebanarimasen ." Damara whispered seductively. Even though I couldn't understand her; the way she said the words made me blush.

"Listen here, Damara! I do not understand a single word you are saying and I would very much appreciate it if you back off and speak to were I can understand you and have a descent conversation. I may not know what you are saying, but it is bothering Mituna in some way. Stop speaking of what ever you're saying to him." I said, moving her away.

"kareha Mituna wo kini suruyoudesu . anataga yorokobi ni michi teiru , kareha beddo no naka de tashikani yoi desu ." Damara said. I could tell Mituna was starting to get pissed; he was biting the corner of his lip. "watashi ha jikan notameni isogashi i . choudo kano ashi wo kowashi tehaikemasen , anataha kare to futari kirininari shiawase ninaru . " Damara walked away giggling to herself. Mituna let out a long and loud sigh.

"Good thing I'm used to her words." Mituna said. I watched Damara walk onto her porch; before she entered the house she winked at me. I blushed alil and covered my face.

"What was she talking about, Mituna? The entire time I was left to wonder! I demand to know since it bothered you in some way. Also I hate not knowing what is going on and this is making me want to scream out loud. If she didn't speak so oddly I would have told her about manners. You never get in someone's personal space unless given permission." I said, crossing my arms.

"It was nothing important she was just talking about a show she watches; let's just go back to skateboarding." Mituna said.

"She got in my face for a show?! If she had a question or wanted me to know about she could keep her distance!" I said. The smell from Damara's cigarette was digesting! The smell reminded me of burning wood and ink!

"You'll get used to Damara. She constantly loves to bug me and specially Latula." Mituna said.

"I would prefer not to get used to her." I growled. Mituna grabbed my arm and placed me on the skateboard suddenly. I almost fell off.

"Less talk more learning." Mituna said.

* * *

_**"Mituna, I did not know that you are in love with your blood mutant. Are you planning to have your way with him? Since it is necessary that he is living with you, you must be of considerable size."**_

**_"Faithful as you like as a person. Would not be messing around with troll like Kankri. He must feel pretty tight, very small. He is small in size Likewise?"_**

**_"Kankri looks like you can not understand me. How interesting it is."_**

**_"Using the blood of sweet cherry, Kankri he is bitter mustard. He's must be huge." (pretty much saying Mituna is using you Kankri cause he is bitter.)_**

**_"I am busy for hours. Do not just break his legs, you will become happy alone with him." _**

**_There not perfect, but I tried my best. ^.^ -EEK_**


	8. Peanut Butter and Cherry

**MITUNA'S POV**

After we finished a whole two hours of practicing; we decided that was enough today and went inside to catch our breaths. However, the almighty Kankri has no time for breaths….

"Today was wonderful and we must continue immediately! You may have things to do, but currently I am doing nothing to occupy my mind, so us practicing is the best method. You may take a short break, but we shall resume our practicing once you are finished." Kankri said, pulling out a juice carton from the fridge.

"I'm done with skateboarding today, you make it troublesome." I said, leaning against the counter.

"I make it troublesome!? More like you do! All you did the entire time was hold me on the board so I would not fall! I was fully capable of doing things on my own, but you had to be there every minute to make sure I wouldn't fall. However, I am good at riding a skateboard now and do-" I shot up quickly and covered Kankri's mouth; he blushed from my sudden move.

"Do you have anything else to do today?" I asked, trying not to raise my voice. If I have to deal with Kankri's long ass sentences any longer then I'm going to rip his mouth apart! Kankri moved my hand and thought for a second.

"I do still need to retrieve my things from Rufioh's, but I do not intend on going alone. I do not want to see another of Rufioh's and Horuss's make out sessions." Kankri shuddered.

"You want me to go…" I sighed. Kankri covered his face and looked away.

"Of course not! But I would deeply appreciate it if you tend to accompany me there and back. With two of us there then Rufioh will surely leave me and Horuss's lips alone. It shouldn't take very long for us to retrieve my stuff and leave." Kankri said.

"So that's a yes?" I titled my head. Kankri was about to talk again, but I covered his mouth. "Ok I'll go with you!" Kankri removed my hand and I saw the smallest smile.

"Then shall we go?" Kankri asked, grabbing his bright red bag from the couch.

I opened the front door; sighing. "Yes… But don't you wanna change your sweater? It's pretty dirty from you falling all over the place. Kankri looked at his sweater and almost gasped at the sight; it was covered in dirt. Kankri dug through his bag and pulled out a red and black striped long sleeved shirt.

"Hold on." He said and ran into the bathroom; once he was done we left the house.

* * *

Kankri knocked on Rufioh's front door a couple times. It was a pretty fare sized house on the out skirts of town. It was a bright orange color with a brown roof. In the side yard you could see Horuss's old horse; grazing in the fields. It was a dull grey color with a Sagittarius collar around its neck.

"He's sure taking his time." I said. Kankri looked at Horuss's horse and snorted. "What? Do you hate horses?"

"I don't hate horses in particular, but Metal despises me! I tried to ride him once and as soon as I was on his back he bucked me off! Horses are not my most favorite species." Kankri said. I couldn't help, but chuckle at Kankri. I could never see him getting anywhere near a horse! "It's not funny! I could easily show Metal who is the master, but I don't want to hurt him."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. Finally someone cracked open the door; as soon as they saw Kankri the door floor open. It was Rufioh; he was wearing his usual jeans and shirt.

"Kankri! Buddy it's been forever!" Rufioh cheered and hugged Kankri tight.

"Put me down this instant! That is not necessary and what's with the sudden joy!? Not once did you act this way when I lived with you, has Horuss changed you so much that you must hug me!?" Kankri growled, pushing him away. Rufioh let out a laugh and rushed into his house.

"Did you hear that, Horuss?! It's Kankri and Mituna!" Rufioh yelled though out the house. We stepped inside, closing the door behind us. For some reason I feel uneasy… Rufioh and Horuss appeared from the kitchen. Horuss was wearing a loose blue T-shirt and tight jeans. He didn't have his head gear on, but his hair was still in a ponytail.

"It's nice to see your presence here Mituna and Kankri. How are you?" Horuss said. Kankri walked right past Horuss and went into the backroom. I guess Kankri really doesn't like Horuss… "Oh my Kankri is ignoring me… I didn't know my self being here is trouble." Rufioh rapped his arm around Horuss.

"Don't be down on yourself! It's just Kankri. I need to ask him a question now that he's here. I almost forgot!" Rufioh took off into the backroom. I and Horuss stood by each other and the wind of awkwardness. I never truly talked to Horuss unless he was hanging out with Kurloz, Rufioh, and me; he doesn't hang with us very often though. We heard Kankri yell from the backroom, Horuss was about to rush back there, but I stopped him.

"It's just Kankri, he's fine. He complains on almost anything." I said, taking a seat on Rufioh's couch. Horuss thought for a second, but decided to join me on the other end of the couch.

"I'm not true fully worried about the mutant blood, but Rufioh tends to take things on a ridiculous levels and he worries me that way." Horuss said. Rufioh taking things to far?! Now that's funny! Rufioh barley does anything around me and Kurloz.

"Hey you know Ru-" I was interrupted with Kankri running into the room.

"Leave me alone right now, Rufioh! I have no intentions on doing what you just requested! If I did that, it would be like me betraying Latula and Mituna! If you have such thoughts on such matters then ask another troll who needs such treatment! I'm perfectly happy on what I'm doing now and I believe Mituna would be highly upset if I accepted your offer!" Kankri yelled, blushing bright red. Rufioh appeared in the room calmly, but his eyes were only set on Kankri.

"Rufioh, what is Kankri mentioning? I request you tell me right now." Horuss said.

Rufioh rubbed the back of his head, trying to laugh it off. "Nothing important."

"Nothing important?! That just makes me even more upset! Rufioh suggested that I should move back in with him and that he apologies for being rude to me before!" Kankri said. I sighed and got off the couch; stepping in-between them.

"Ok so let me get this straight. Rufioh asked you to move back in with him and he is sorry for being mean before?" I asked.

"Correct and also he apologies for kicking me out before and he regrets it! He also mentioned I looked good in the shirt! This shirt is quite uncomfortable and I constantly have to pull it down! I would normally never wear this shirt, but I had to because of certain reasons!" Kankri said.

"You said his shirt looked appealing?" Horuss asked.

"Guys! Calm down here! I just said his shirt looks good on him and I'm sorry for kicking him out. I feel bad about it ok!" Rufioh said, with his hands up.

"And that is not appropriate to say at times like this! I will not tolerate your sudden complementing words and I will certainly not deal with you now! I did before when it was just us and then you had to bring in Horuss and treat me like garbage!" Kankri yelled.

"Kankri calm down, he just said he was sorry ok." I said. Kankri looked like he was about to blow a fuse; his face was redder then I've ever seen it. Rufioh put his arm around Kankri's shoulders; laughing.

"Yea! Listen to your roommate! Let's put the past behind us and be good friends like how we used to! Hey if you move in again we can share the bed like we used to! "Rufioh winked. Believe it or not Kankri's face got redder and was so shocked by Rufioh's words he didn't even bother to push him away.

"Don't say such things around people! It was a one time thing due to the fact it was raining and the thunder was unusually loud that night! I didn't want to lie in your bed; you made me sleep with you that night!" Kankri gasped. Rufioh squeezed Kankri's cheeks up to his; for some reason when he did that, I got the strangest feeling in my chest.

"Rufioh, you've never told me of such a time. Was it not that important?" Horuss asked.

"Don't ask or Kankri will just explode." I said.

"Come on, Kankri! Don't act like you hated it!" Rufioh hugged Kankri tight. Kankri tried to get out of Rufioh's grip, but couldn't match his strength. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door; Horuss shot for it, not wanting to watch the scene before him. He opened the door with quick speed; shocking the person on the other side. Rufioh paid no mind to the door and kept on harassing Kankri.

"Meulin, what are you doing here?" Horuss asked aloud. Meulin stepped inside the front room with a smile. She was wearing a tight green shirt with her Leo sign and black shorts. Meulin gave Horuss an answer with her sign language. Sadly I do not know sign language; Kurloz taught me alil long ago when he was trying to make his and Meulin's relationship work.

"That's very nice of you to come visit me. I appreciate it." Horuss smiled. I just noticed I'm the only troll in the room that is alone… Rufioh noticed Meulin and gave her a quick hug; Kankri was able to get a second to himself.

"Hey, Doll! You're looking good today!" Rufioh said, before he returned to Kankri. Meulin gave Rufioh a smile.

"Leave me alone right now, Rufioh! I have no time for this! Mituna and I must retrieve my stuff quickly and return to his house so he can teach me more about skateboarding! I will become the master at it and travel along with him with ease!" Kankri said.

"Who needs a skateboard when you can ride on the back of my bike cycle with me?" Rufioh winked. Ok for some reason this is really starting to bother me… Meulin noticed Rufioh's flirting with Kankri and titled her head; letting out a quiet confused purr. She asked Horuss a question.

"I don't want to talk about it sorry, Meulin." Horuss sighed. Meulin's tail shot up and she grabbed Horuss's arm. She dragged him into the backroom to do who known's what. Now I'm alone with the flirt monster… I plopped down on the couch; sighing out loud.

"I need to retrieve my stuff right now, Rufioh! I have no idea why I'm even tolerating you right now!? If you would like to be a gentle troll then please get my stuff for me and stop harassing me with your flirts! I do not like flirts of any kind sense they are useless and filled with meaningless words! A flirt is just a simple thing to do to get a troll with out truly trying to win there affection. You should try taking someone out on a date or just simply talking to them, knowing someone is better then becoming Matesprites with a stranger." Kankri said.

Rufioh wiggled his eyebrows and pulled Kankri close to him. "Then how about next Sunday we-" My body just suddenly shot up and grabbed Kankri's arm; taking him away from Rufioh.

"What are you doing, Mituna!?" Kankri gasped.

"We need to talk." I said flatly, dragging him outside. I couldn't look Kankri in the eyes; I stared at the ground.

"What is it you need to talk about!? I was about to crack Rufioh into getting my stuff for me, so we could get out of here quicker. If you needed to ask me something then why couldn't you ask me when we were at home or on the way there?" Kankri said.

"Why didn't you reject hi- We're going home, get on the board." I picked up my board that was Rufioh's porch and threw it onto the road. "Now" I grabbed Kankri's hand and forced him onto the board with me. I kicked with full force and we shot down the road.

"What about my stuff!?" Kankri yelled.

* * *

**Dang they forgot Kankri's stuff! Now they have to go back again! Rufion you flirty troll XD And Mituna who knew you could get jealous O.O -EEK**


	9. Controlling your mind

**KANKRI'S POV**

I was sitting on the couch like usual; flipping through channels that had no entertainment value what so ever. These past couple of days, Mituna has been quite distant. He was kind enough to go get my stuff from Rufioh at least. I didn't feel like going through all that again. What was over Rufioh anyway!? He's never been like that towards me! Mituna came back from the store; he sat the grocery's down and removed his helmet.

"You were gone for a pretty long time. Are you sure you just went to the store? You didn't get much grocery's and your board can support me and you so that couldn't have been a problem. Perhaps you decided to sneak off somewhere and occupy yourself with what ever you had in mind." I said. Mituna quickly put all the grocery's up and sighed.

"I got cherries." Mituna said. My ears pricked up and my eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry you retrieved what?" I asked.

"I got cherries, I had a feeling you liked them since last time we went to the store you couldn't keep your eyes off them." Mituna said, sitting the jar of cherries down on the table. I was instantly at the table; staring at the jar of cherries. My mouth started to water and just staring at the cherries made my stomach growl. I was about to grab the jar, but Mituna snatched it away. "You can have them on one condition."

"Spit it out then, cherries are my absolute favorite fruit and just being in the same room with them is driving me crazy!" I said, rushing my words. When Mituna managed to understand what I was saying, he placed the jar back down.

"Promise me you'll be good to Kurloz today, he's coming over and you can't kill his ears by your endless talking." Mituna said.

"I do not talk that much!-" Mituna picked the jar up again. "-I mean… I'll be good to Kurloz while he's here. Even though he's creepy in everyway and I wonder how you two are so close." Mituna slid the cherries over to me and I immediately popped the lid open. I pulled one out; not caring about the sticky juice. I popped it into my mouth and sucked on it.

"Damn you really like cherries." Mituna said. I gulped down the cherry, smiling.

"Of course I do! Even though they closely resemble my blood color, which I do not mind. I love the way there sweet, but you sometimes get a bitter one." I said, grabbing another cherry. Mituna leaned over the table and ate the cherry I had in my hand. I couldn't help, but blush. "That was my cherry!"

"I'm the one who bought them." Mituna snickered. I pulled up my sweater and mumbled under my breath. There was a knock on the door and Mituna shot towards it.

He opened the door swiftly "Kur- Damara…? Why are you here?"

"watashi ga tazune tekimashita " Damara snickered. Great now I have to deal with even more weird conversations! Only if I understood her then things would be a lot easier! And why would she be here? Last time she and Mituna really didn't get along.

"You've never come here before, so what do you want." Mituna glared. Damara looked alil offended, but just giggled it off. She stepped inside past Mituna and looked around. When she saw me, all she did was give me a strange look.

"anataha , suteki na ie , Mituna wo motte imasu . watashi hazutto mae ni kite iruhazudesu" Damara said. I couldn't just stand there and be silent! She just invited herself in and walked right past Mituna! If this was my house I would show her a thing or two!

"Damara, you can not just walk in here like it's your home! Mituna didn't properly invite you in and by just walking in here; it's incredibly rude! People should act polite and ask permission to do things, before doing as they like. Politeness is the key to becoming friends with someone and just doing what you want is going to make you unlikable-" Damara leaned on the table; close to my face. I could smell her cigarettes on her breath.

She leaned in to whisper to me. "watashi haanatano ofu ni kite sakura no nioi wo kagu kotogadekimasu . Mituna ha rafu dattanichigainai" Just something about her words made me blush.

"I-I don't know what you just said, but please respect my personal space!" I stuttered. Mituna stepped in between us.

"Damara, I would appreciate it if you would leave." Mituna said.

"shikashi , watashi haanatano rinjin haanatawo mini kite koe wo dashi tenakerebanarimasen" Damara said back. I could tell Mituna was starting to get irritated, but what could I do? Mituna is my roommate so I have to help! I got in front of Mituna; crossing my arms for comfort.

"Mituna has important company coming today and your presence is only going to make things awkward. If you would like to come back again later then you may do so, but for now please leave." I said. Damara walked towards the door; opening it and looking at me with sharp eyes.

"anatahakokoni taizai surukotoniyotte , itami no gen'in tonarima " Damara said, leaving. Why do I have a strange feeling now? What did she say?

"Mituna, what did she say? I have a strange feeling." I said. Mituna looked just a bothered as I did. Since he can understand her…. I wonder.

"It's nothing." Mituna said.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have the expression on your face! What did she say I must know, so if it was that bad then I could help you feel better! - I mean teach her a lesson." I said, crossing my arms.

"I said it was nothing! Now eat your cherries!" Mituna grabbed a cherry, stuffing it in my mouth.

"Are you trying to choke me?!" I coughed. Mituna flipped his hair; not like he was trying to get it out of his face. No matter how many times he tries' to flip his messy hair, you could never see his eyes. I wonder what his eyes look like… I wonder if Latula has seen them… she's really lucky- what am I thinking! It's just his eyes nothing important!

"Are you ok? Your face is turning red." Mituna said. My insides jumped and I turned around; facing away from him. I should really stop thinking in front of him..! We heard a knock on the door and this time Mituna answered it casually; he probably thought it was Damara again. However, it was Kurloz this time and I like him way more than Damara. Her flirty way of talking just… Grrr!

Mituna's face lit up and he hugged Kurloz. "Finally you're here! You're freaking slow!" Kurloz smiled, hugging Mituna back. Just like the doctor said; Kurloz could never talk again. Apparently Kurloz kept the stitches for his mouth; he thought it was cool. Mituna and Kurloz sat down on the couch and Mituna started talking about random things; forgetting all about me. Why do I feel offended? Like I should care! I ate another cherry; trying to occupy my mind.

"Oh! I should go get it and show you! Kankri keep Kurloz entertained why I go get something!" Mituna said, rushing out of the house. I almost choked on my cherry, my eyes slowly looking at Kurloz. He stared at me with a happy expression; I couldn't tell if he was happy or that was just his make-up.

"Ummm…. How are you?" I asked, trying to break the ice. Kurloz gave me thumbs up and then pointed at one of the cherries. "Do you want one?" Kurloz nodded. I grabbed the jar of cherries and sat on the opposite end of the couch. I handed Kurloz a cherry; wondering how is he going to eat that if his mouth is stitched up. Kurloz used two of his fingers to open his lips alil and he just slipped the cherry inside. He chewed it like normal and swallowed. So that's how he eats… he can't eat very big food can he? That must be terrible. I grabbed another cherry and was about to pop it in my mouth, but Mituna busted through the door.

"I forgot my helmet!" Mituna said. He grabbed his helmet that was on the counter and was about to run out the door, but stopped. "And I almost forgot this!" Mituna rushed over me and grabbed my arm. I blushed from his rough, but genital grab. He lifted my arm up and ate my cherry.

"Hey!"

"I'll be back!" Mituna called, rushing out the door. Kurloz's expression changed, but I can't explain it.

"I swear Mituna should stop taking my cherries! There mine after all even if he did buy them for me! I'll have to get him back on day, by eating his food or taking something of his while he is using it. Perhaps his helmet why he is wearing it? I doubt he would really care though. How about I try-" _**STOP TALKING! **_"Huh? Did you hear something, Kurloz?" I asked, finally looking at him. His expression made my skin crawl. He had the creepiest grin and his stitches added more of a scare. _**Hmmm did I hear something? I believe it's my voice. **_I hopped up from the couch; almost dropping my cherries.

"But you can't talk! Your mouth is sewn up and that's not possible! And you can't be in my head, only I can think in my head!" I gasped. _**I'm in your head so deal with it. Now what is your relationship with Mituna? **_"My relationship? That is none of your concern! And even if we did have something going on I wouldn't tell you. You should ask Mituna that question, since you are much closer to him than me." _**I will ask one more time… What is your relationship with him? **_"We're just friends." Kurloz didn't look very convinced.

"Why are you asking about me and Mituna's relationship anyway?" I asked. Kurloz stood up, walking towards me. I walked to the table and placed the cherries down; trying to act casually. "If you ask me were on a friend-enemy level, even though I would love to through that out. I wouldn't mind having nice conversations with him and talk about-" Kurloz turned me around, grabbing my wrist.

"What are you-" Kurloz made me look him in the eyes and I went speechless. I struggled to get free from his grip, but he was stronger than me. I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from Kurloz's, it was like they were sucking me in; my eyes went purple… Kurloz grinned and lead me over the couch. He sat me down and thought for a minute. _**Raise your right hand. **_My right hand went up. _**Good, now how long have you been living with Mituna? **_

"3 months."

_**That's not to long. **_Kurloz walked behind the couch and leaned down to my ear. _**You know what's funny, Mituna hates you and the only reason he is keeping you here is because Latula would be mad at him. You're nothing, but trouble. **_Kurloz walked back in front of me and noticed a scar on my neck. _**Where did you get that scar?**_

"I was almost raped by some trolls and the leader left a scar with his fangs."

_**Almost raped? I remember Mituna saying something about that and how he had to come save you. Just to think, if Mituna didn't show up, you might be dead right now. **_A tear went down my cheek. _**Awww are you going to cry? You must be a coward, especially because you couldn't defend yourself from those trolls. **_Kurloz sat down next to me and put his arm around me, leaning me close to him. _**How do you feel about Mituna? **_

"My feelings are-" Somebody turned the door knob and Kurloz was instantly at the other end of the couch. He snapped his fingers and my eyes returned to normal. What happened? I felt something wet on my cheek; it was a red tear. I must have gotten something in my eye. I rubbed my eyes and the red tear mark on my face. Wasn't I in the kitchen? When did I sit down on the couch? Mituna stepped inside; holding a small purple flower.

"Told you I found one, Kurloz! Look it matches your blood color!" Mituna said happily. He showed Kurloz the flower, then looked at me. "Are you ok, Kankri? You're kinda pale."

"I'm perfectly fine! Just a little tired that's all. However, I can't sleep on the couch since you two are visiting. I would go somewhere else, but your house isn't that big and I refuse to sleep on your bed. Not like you would let me anyway, so I must pull though." I said. Mituna grabbed Kurloz's shoulders, lifting him off the couch.

"That's alright, Kankri! Kurloz and I will hang out in my room. So rest up okay!" Mituna said, dragging Kurloz to his room. Why can't I remember something? It's on the tip of my tongue, but no matter how hard I try to remember… This is frustrating! I really do need some rest! I was about to ask Mituna something, but I was silent. Kurloz gave me small grin when he closed Mituna's door.

* * *

**I don't think Kurloz likes Kankri O.O Or maybe he just doesn't trust him? Who knows! and now more Damara english! -EEK **

_**"I came to visit" **_

_**"You've got a nice house, the Mituna. I should have come a long time ago"**_

_**"I can smell the cherry coming off of you. Mituna must have been rough"**_

_**"However, I am your neighbor. I must be aloud to come to see you"**_

_**"By staying here, you will become a source of pain"**_


	10. A wall of ships

**MITUNA'S POV**

Kankri and I sat on my couch; watching a movie Terezi brought over. It wasn't very funny like she said it was, then again she's blind and she's probably thinking of something else when the people are talking. Like one time when she was over with Latula, we were watching some human movie about a girl named Cinderella. Terezi thought that Cinderella was a maid who cleaned mice for a living and the two ugly step sisters were Scalemates undercover. The prince was a giant tree that everybody fought for and in the end Cinderella was eaten by it. I have no idea how she thought that up, but as long as she enjoyed the movie; I really didn't care. The movie me and Kankri was now watching was about two trolls who ran away from the Executioner, but kept bumping into humans who wanted their heads. How the hell did Terezi think this was funny?! There's not a single funny part in it!

Kankri sighed, crossing his arms. He didn't find anything funny in this movie either. "Terezi must have the biggest messed up imagination there is, if she thinks this is funny! The actors are obviously scared and confused! If there had to be something we had to call funny, it would be the part when the main character forgot his meal at beginning."

"I'm bored…" I mumbled.

Kankri slouched back into the couch; groaning. "I agree with your statement."

I would love to ditch this movie right now and go to bed... At least my dreams are more entertaining than this movie and my dreams are pretty blank! I'm surprised Kankri hasn't blown my eardrums off with how bad this movie was! Why the fuck am I still sitting here and watching?!

"Hey Mituna…-" Kankri messed with his fingers for a moment; trying to hide his blushing face. "- instead of watching this movie that isn't the slightest interesting. There is no funny parts what so ever and the characters are not at all that good. The part where the main character stabbed the bad guy in the arm was completely off key with the sound effect. Any how! Would you like… to maybe… go out?"

"Huh? Go-"

"I mean like go out somewhere instead of watching this! We could perhaps go to the park or somewhere to eat!" Kankri interrupted, blushing like mad.

"I was gonna say go where… Well where would you like to go?" I asked, stretching my arm. Might as well ask him, because I had no where on my mind for the day. I'm usually a tag along anyway; I was too lazy to lead people around. Kankri thought for a second; scratching his horns.

"How about a simple walk." He said, shortly. Those words were simple indeed! A walk didn't sound half bad and we haven't went anywhere for two days. A walk sounds perfect.

"Sure that sounds fine." I said, getting up and slipping my helmet on. Kankri looked through his clothes, but started to growl in frustration. "What's the matter?" Kankri threw his clothes on the couch; one landing on my head. I threw it down and knew what the problem was… His clothes stunk like rotten cherries. Knowing Kankri he would surely clean his clothes! His sweater never stunk!

"Don't judge me! I've just been busy lately with you and other matters! I haven't had time to clean my clothes and now my sweater stinks as well… What shall I do?" Kankri sighed.

"Walk around naked." I laughed. Kankri threw one of his shirts at me; blushing. What got him so worked up?

"Don't joke like that! That's wrong and disgraceful!" Kankri growled.

"It was just a joke, dang… You can wear some of my clothes." I said. Kankri looked away; digging though his clothes with more effort now. "My clothes aren't that bad…" Kankri couldn't find anything and faced palm in defeat.

"What can I wear that isn't to yellow?" He groaned. I think my yellow fashion is fine! I walked to my room, looking in my closet. I had yellow shirts, black and yellow striped shirts, black shirts with yellow Gemini sigh's, yellow jackets, black and yellow hoodie's, and one yellow and teal shirt Latula bought me… She decided to take me to the mall one day; saying we needed to get out. She managed to get me a shirt I didn't disapprove of. I like yellow…. that's not a bad thing… I looked though the bottom of my closet; there might be something that fell down and I've forgotten. I managed to find a black long sleeved shirt; the sleeves had yellow stripes on it. Kankri is going to have to deal with this! "Ummm…. Mituna, do you have any pants I can wear? All mine stink too…" I growled and went digging again; I found a pair of black tights.

"These better do or I'm going to punch you." I glared, handing Kankri my clothes. He looked them over and I could tell he didn't want to wear them. He felt my glare and tried smiling.

"Thank you Mituna, I'm very grateful you're letting me wear your clothes…. That smells like honey…" Kankri said.

"What's wrong with honey?" I questioned.

"Nothing! I like honey haha! Thank you again, now this will only take a moment!" Kankri rushed into the bathroom to change. I leaned against my bedroom door sighing… He ran into my bathroom. He's been here long enough; you think he would learn where the guest bathroom is. Kankri peeped out the door and immediately shut it when he saw me.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"I look weird! I never wear the color yellow and I simply do not look good in it! You sure you don't have anything red or just black? Perhaps a different shade of yellow?-"

"Come out now or I'll drag you!" I said. Kankri peeped out the door again, opening it slowly. He stepped out; I have no idea why he was complaining… Kankri actually looked good. He looks handso- What was I about to think?! Kankri fit my shirt perfectly, but the tights were baggy. Kankri was shorter than me and the only problem there was with the shirt was the sleeves; they were a little to long. Kankri's bright red converses stood out from the outfit, but in a good way.

"I look horrible, don't you dare laugh!" Kankri growled.

"I actually think you look okay." I said.

Kankri looked himself over. "Do you really think so?" I nodded, Kankri looked a little bit happier and left my room; hiding a secret smile.

* * *

We were walking down the main street; looking through shop windows just for fun. I could tell Kankri was having a ball, because he was criticizing everything we saw. He even complained about a flower that was sticking out from the rest.

"That Capricorn dress wouldn't make any troll look good or even descent! The shade of purple obviously isn't indigo and it's to low cut at the top! Do these people have any respect for females with there skin?! If I was a girl, who I am not, I would appropriate clothing that complements me, not my cleavage!" Kankri ranted.

"I bet you would do that." I said, only hearing the end of his sentence. A bright red dress stuck out from one of the shops and I couldn't help, but snicker. "Well what about that dress, Kankri? It's red and doesn't show off to much skin. I think it suits you perfect." Kankri saw the bright red dress and it soon matched his cheeks.

"Are you insane!? Obviously I am male and would never wear a dress. The color is quite nice I do have to admit, but just thinking of me wearing one would be suicidal! It doesn't show off to much cleavage and the red complements my blood color. Other than those qualities, it is not possible!" Kankri complained.

"It was just a joke." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh right… well it's not a funny one!" Kankri said. Why do I have the strangest feeling like we're being watched?

"All most there… just a little more… closer." A tiny whisper came from the alley ways. Who could that be? I glanced around, but didn't see anyone. "This is gonna be fun! One ship will be complete!" I know that voice… I can't put my finger on it… All of a sudden Nepeta jumped out from an alley, blocking our path. Kankri almost let out a girlish scream.

"Nepeta, do not do that! You all most gave me a heart attack! If you were to do that to the wrong troll or human, you might have been hurt by reflex! You can not just think about jumping out from random places!" Kankri said. Nepeta ignored Kankri's warning and went straight to me.

"Mituna! Mew didn't tell me mew were shipping with Kankri. I didn't even get a chance to put mew on my wall! Come inside so I can make this official!" Nepeta cheered. What is she talking about?

"You got this al-" Nepeta grabbed my arm before I could make up anything; Kankri was blushing from Nepeta's words. Kankri shook his head to get rid of his imagination and rushed inside. I complete forgot Nepeta had her couple bouquet on this street… Kankri and I were walking pretty close to each other, no wonder she thought we were together! Nepeta's shop was small and very girly. The walls were her blood color, a bright green. There were tables set up on the sides for couples to talk and enjoy tea. People and trolls come her to get there portraits done, eat small deserts, and buy small useless items for their lovers. Also in Nepeta's words 'make your Matespriteship official service' is in the back. If there is ever a Matespriteship going on just ask her and you can see her giant wall in the back. It has everybody's picture on it and little doodles of who Nepeta thinks should get together. She dragged us to the back, shutting the door behind her, and sitting us down in front of a huge wall.

"It's sad though that I have to cross out Mituna's and Latula's ship, but this one is cute too!" Nepeta said to herself, looking over her wall with a piece of chalk. I looked over Nepeta's huge wall of doodles and some of her ships made me chuckle under my breath. I saw Karkat and Gamzee, Meulin and Kurloz was crossed out, Aradia and Sollux with a question mark, also in the corner one of the biggest drawings were of her and Karkat. Almost everybody in town knows about Nepeta's crush for Karkat, but sadly she is too nervous to ask him. Kankri was looking over her wall as well and looked pissed off at most of the ships. "Here it is!" Nepeta was about to cross out a little drawing of me and Latula.

"Wait! You got this all wrong, Nepeta! Kankri and I are not Matesprites!" I stopped Nepeta quickly by grabbing her arm. She dropped her chalk, looking at me with confused eyes. From the corner of my eyes I could see Kankri, instead of having a relieved expression; he looked kind of hurt.

"But mew guys were so close together and he's been living with mew fur a while now." Nepeta said.

"I know he's been with me for a while, but that doesn't mean anything. I would never like him in that way." I sighed. Suddenly Kankri shot up from his chair, refusing to look at us.

"I'm going home, there's no point for me to be here…" Kankri said blankly, walking out of the room. I looked at Nepeta and then where Kankri left.

"Fuck..!" I let Nepeta go and took off after Kankri. What is the deal with him!? Nepeta blinked a couple times before smiling like crazy.

"One more ship to the wall!" She purred, drawing a small picture of me and Kankri with a heart around it, but also a mystery mark.

* * *

**I think Kankri got his feelings hurt! And dang Nepeta a huge wall full of nothing, but couples! I would feel lonely looking at that everyday! If I was a troll I would love to have a picture of me and Mituna on there... *drool* curse you Kankri for having Mituna! - EEK **


	11. I'm flushing for you

**KANKRI'S POV**

"Are you going to talk to me now? It's been days and I already apologized!" Mituna growled from the kitchen.

"I do not have to talk to you for as long as I want! You apologized for no reason and which you do not know of! If you would like to say sorry to me the right way, then think for a moment and search for the reason why I am mad!" I yelled from the couch, trying my best to block out the annoying Gemini. I don't know why I got so upset… It's just when he said… he would never like me in that way, I got furious and stormed out… This doesn't mean anything! I would never like him in that way either! If anything I despise him more for making me think about my feelings!

"At least I was kind enough to run after you and say sorry! I could have just let you get lost again!" He yelled back, his temper quickly escaping.

"Oh would you like me to get troll handled again! Would you like to see me defenseless!? So this time you have the choice to just walk away and never have to deal with me again!" I almost screamed. Mituna slammed his fist down on the table, but I kept my temper and didn't look behind me.

"You know I didn't mean that! Fuck Kankri, I don't know what upset you, but can you get it out of your ass so we can be on friendly terms again!?" I didn't answer, biting my lower lip. He should be smart enough to figure out that his words harmed me! And why did Nepeta have to bring us back there? Did we really look like Matesprites that much?! If anything we would be just in the pure black! Nothing, but fighting! Mituna waited for an answer, but he figured out quickly that I wasn't going to answer. He stomped to his room quickly; slamming his door shut. A shiver went up my spine as I hit the back of the couch with a sigh.

He is such a pain sometimes! Does he know what he does to me? One minute he is super sweet, including me with whatever he is doing and then sometimes he completely ignores me and tries his best not to speak a word! I know I shouldn't care about him in anyway. However, whenever I see him upset… or just lonely. I can't help myself, but to say something to cheer him up in my own way or stand by him so I can see the tiniest smile. His smile… just seeing his double fangs show more and his lips curl because of me… Why do I get this feeling in my chest? What am I thinking!? Most of the time he's mean and inconsiderate!

If anything I should say things to make him more upset or keep a further distance so he can think about his actions more! If he didn't rush into things more often than maybe we would be on better terms! Something that really sends me into trigger mode is when he is hanging out with Kurloz. What is with that creepy mime troll anyway? What's with the make-up? He didn't have to stitch his mouth shut, if anything he could have tried to get a fake voice; they have technologies like that now and days right? When ever I am around that scary indigo, he glares at me when ever he can and sometimes… I don't remember anything. Like the other day when he came over to hang with Mituna, one minute I was on the couch watching a movie and then the next I was outside in the backyard. I asked for an explanation, but all Mituna said was 'oh now you're talking to me?"

That stupid mustard blood! Why are you making my mind go into a puzzle and chest hurt!? Now that I think about it… He really doesn't have a clue about why I am mad… I guess I did go a little over board with the no talking thing. I hate to do this… but I need to apologize! No I don't he's just a self center troll who doesn't care about anybody, but himself! Then again… I guess you could say the same thing about me. I try to distance myself from him so I don't have to feel this weird feeling… I need to apologize.

With a sigh I rose from the couch and slowly knocked on Mituna's door. "Mituna… I've gone a bit over board with the whole ignoring thing and would like to apologize. I know I had no right to be mad at you, but for my own reasons I like to believe I did have a reason not to talk to you." I didn't get an answer. "If you would like. As an apology, I would gladly make you your favorite waffles in the morning. I know how you like it with honey and cherries." I could hear something move on the other side and then the door slowly opened up.

"With extra ice cream..?" He mumbled.

"Especially with your favorite ice cream! I could not imagine not adding it on there for you." I said. Mituna fully opened his door, rubbing the back of his head; making the back of his hair poof out even more.

"I'm sorry… really I am. What ever made you upset… I'm sorry." He said, avoiding eye contact with me.

I shrugged. "It's in the past now and by in the past, I mean by a week. I was behaving like a grub and should have confronted you about it. However, I have no need to do so now and would honestly love to get some shut eye. Today was a hard one, trying to ignore you and all. So I shall wake up early tomorrow to make your meal and then we shall discuses on what to do from there." Mituna seemed to actually be listening to me this time and nodded.

"Goodnight… I guess?"

"And goodnight to you too." I said, walking back to the couch. Mituna watched me until I sat down, before closing his door once more. Once I knew he was out of site, I let a small smile creep onto my face. Why this smile appeared… well I guess it was because he didn't yell at me and now we can talk kind once more; for the time being anyway. Mituna actually seemed happy too know that we are not fighting anymore. Maybe he was upset about the ordeal like I was, then again he did try to say sorry to me not more than a few minutes ago. I wonder what we're going to plan tomorrow after eating breakfast. Perhaps go on a walk… last time it ended up with Nepeta; this time we will surely avoid her street.

* * *

Mituna opened his door with a loud yawn, flipping his messy hair. He saw me already sitting down his plate. He happily took a seat and started digging in.

"I don't even receive a thank you for this meal? I did have to drag myself out of bed this morning to make the food for you and you know how I am in the mornings-"

"Rude and face full of red." Mituna chuckled. I shot him a glare, making him almost choke on his food. For some reason I jumped, patting his back for support. He shooed my hand away and quickly regained himself. "Aren't you just helpful today?" I stepped back. Why did I just do that? Normally I would have made fun of him… well I don't really have to think about it.

"About to day, Mituna. What do we plan to do today? I was thinking about giving another a walk a try and we can avoid Nepeta's street so we don't have to deal with her calling us Matesprites-" There's that feeling again…when I said those words my heart sunk. "In my opinion she had no right to drag us away from our nice afternoon. The sun felt great and I don't usually prefer the sun."

"I don't mind going for a walk again, I did enjoy it too." Right then my heart rose back up and a tiny smile formed on my face; I had my back towards Mituna so I didn't have to worry. Snap out of it Kankri! He simply said he enjoyed the walk, that's all! No need to smile about it!

"That is good to hear, where would you like to walk to? The park might be nice or perhaps the main square. I heard a couple trolls are setting up booths for the week to sell some stuff. I wouldn't really buy anything though, not like I have money to waist. Good thing you're not making me pay rent or I would be on the streets-" A warm breath hit my ear; making me jump in surprise. Mituna was leaning on the counter, close to my ear. "Do not do that again! You surprised me and I did not need that so early in the morning! If you would be kind enough to warn me next time then I wouldn't have to jump."

"Why were you smiling?" He asked suddenly. I turned away with flushing cheeks. I must have been smiling still from when he said he liked spending time with me! I'm such a stupid troll for smiling so long over a tiny thing!

"I was just thinking about how… today was going to be fun! Wouldn't a troll like you smile over the occasion? I know if I didn't have much time to hang out with friends then I would surely smile at the chance to go out to places with them. My smile just simply means that I am happy to go out today and it will properly heal our little fight we had." I defended myself.

"But I don't really have to hang out with my friends. I have you to hang out with and you're more laid back then they are so it's nice." Mituna said. My cheeks flushed a brighter red and I had to look away to avoid him seeing my blush. Why are his words affecting me so much today?!

"That is not the point in the matter! Can we just get ready and go?! And finish your breakfast I worked hard on that and I'm no cook!" I said, getting the words to leave me mouth with force.

"Fine fine." He mumbled, sitting back down to finish his meal. I scurried off to my bag, pulling out my red sweater and black tights. I rushed off to the bathroom to change and when I returned; Mituna was just finishing his plate and putting it in the sink. "We can go check out some of the booths. Who knows maybe I'll find a new game or two." He went into his room to change into some day where, but when he returned; he was struggling to put his shirt on. I saw his entire chest and my cheeks busted into a candy red.

"Finish changing in your room! I do not need to see such skin and nudity! You should know better than to walk out half naked and let the world see you in such shape!-"

"Calm down, Kankri, You've seen me shirtless before, are you okay? And it's my house… I think I'm aloud to walk around naked if I want." He said, finally putting on his yellow and black striped shirt. I didn't answer him because my tongue just wouldn't let me speak! I have seen him without a shirt on before on several occasions. When my mind tried to venture off into my memory to picture Mituna without a shirt I had to bite my tongue to get me to stop. Never in my life have I thought skin was attractive, but Mituna's stupid… This is not me! Why is he invading my mind!? Was it because of our fight we had and the distance affected me?

Mituna slipped on his helmet and opened the door, making me exit my thoughts. "Let's go already or would you like to keep standing there?" He snickered. I huffed and stomped out of the door.

* * *

We were in the middle of looking through the small booths until Mituna gasped. My curiosity got the best of me and I had to pull away from a book I was looking at to see what he was surprised about. Turns out it was a video game…

"It's the new TrollOut game 3 and it looks brand new!"

"It's only been played once and my mother says it's too violent for me…" The booth owner frowned; it was a small boy Virgo troll that was selling various toys and games.

"Well it is pretty violent." Mituna agreed. "How much for it?"

"How about 20$" The little trolled tilted his head.

"Deal!" Mituna slammed down 20$ and the little troll jumped by his sudden fist. His tiny hands took the cash and placed it in a box. How did he even acquire such a game? Surely his mother wouldn't have let him try it out to see how it was. The cover says it all about it being violent. We walked away and the grinning Gemini couldn't hide his excitement. "I can believe I get a brand new game for such a low price! He mustn't be very good with deals, because this is like worth 50$ right now!" I nodded and tried looking for something to occupy my mind. "You ok-"

"Fancy seeing you two together here, however it is conventional to see Mituna wound up about a game." Rose said approaching us with a warm smile. Kanaya was right besides her, holding a basket full of random items; they must be shopping here too. I don't see why it's still weird to see us to together!? Is it such a shock that people have to constantly bring it up!? Rose was wearing a shirt black dress with light pink trimming.

"It surely is a pleasant day to roam around and acquire earth human goods." Kanaya smiled. She was wearing her normal Virgo shirt and red skirt.

"What are you two buying?" Mituna asked, tucking his game away into his pocket.

"We are purchasing petite things to sew with tonight. Kanaya wants to make me a dress even though I have plenty." Rose said looking at Kanaya.

"You look so excellent in dresses though, I must make you more!" Kanaya protested. I rubbed my arm looking away once more. For the strangest reason, must chest felt tight ever since some random troll tried flirty with Mituna; he sent that troll running with a threat to kill her. Kanaya saw my silent mood and tugged my arm. "I need to speak with Kankri for a quick moment. I need his advice about a precise red." Rose raised an eyebrow at Kanaya's request, but shrugged it off since she didn't mind being left alone with Mituna. Kanaya pulled me quite far away from them and faced me with a concerned look.

"I may not be around you long enough to be sure, but I defiantly know you are not the soundless type, Kankri Vantas. What is bothering you?" She asked. I avoided her gaze and huffed.

"There is nothing wrong with me." I lied. My eyes ended up looking at the figure of the mustard blood talking to Rose with a very happy attitude. I felt envious of the human girl… she was smiling as well and whatever they were talking about was making Mituna almost jump. I felt envious… very envious. I wanted to pry my eyes away and look at something else, but I couldn't keep my attention off him for long. Kanaya noticed my gaze and smiled gently.

"Kankri, I believe you are flushing for a certain Gemini troll." She said. I shot my eyes to her like she was crazy.

"I would never flush for a troll like him! He is selfish, rude, absolutely filthy, and wears to much yellow! He needs to trim his hair badly and actually start showing his eyes more! He constantly makes fun of me and tries his best to send me over board! When all I try to do is make him smile and be happier about life! I ignore him sometimes because of this strange feeling to be around him-" Kanaya interrupted me by gently touching my shoulder. I was about to scold her with her sudden touchiness, but stopped when her smile shot me like a bullet. It wasn't a kind or warm smile like she usually has when I see her around; her eyes showed understanding.

"I had the same manner about the Rose human when I first met her. I had inconsiderate thoughts at first about her stubborn attitude and straight forward thoughts. However, when I spent more time with her, she quickly grew close to me. I wanted to stay by her side and make her smile. It made me contented just knowing she was happy. Kankri, I truly believe you have feelings for Mituna." She said. I stopped to listen to my own thoughts.

There was no idea in the right mind that I would be flushing for Mituna! I had all right to flush for Latula! She was kind, gently, beautiful, and all around astonishing troll. However… I have to admit the more time I've spent around Mituna… Latula has been slowly slipping away from my thoughts. This couldn't mean that Kanaya is true? Am I really flushing for the mustard blood? Out of all the trolls in the world why him? His smile is caring and calming… and when it's just us late at night he shows me his childish side. He may be crazy and rude around others. Me most of the time as well, but he acts like that in a different way towards me. When I saw his skin this morning it made my heart race and when he said he likes spending time with me… oh my… I can't believe…**I'm flushing for Mituna!**

"I-I can't be… For him… he already has a Matesprite…we… I-I would never… H-He would never-"

Kanaya placed a finger against my lips. "Its okay, Kankri. I must give you advice though… Just follow your heart, but do so carefully. I would hate to see you hurt." She straitened her stance and motioned me to go back. We returned to our friends, Rose and Kanaya said their goodbyes and disappeared in the crowd. I couldn't even look at Mituna…nor say a word. Just knowing I had a crush on him made everything ten times harder to do. I could slip up and say something wrong or give up myself entirely. Mituna didn't notice at first until a group of humans passed us without shirts on and only bikinis. Normally I would have I would have threw a fit about their inappropriate clothing choice, but… now my mind was flooding with thoughts.

"Are you okay? You've barley said anything to me?" He asked. I looked up at him, thinking it would get to be silently… "Nothing at all? Did you secretly eat something with peanut butter in it?" I shook my head with a sigh. I better make up a lie before he tries to push me more.

"I'm just not feeling well that's all, we should probably return home so I may rest." I said. Mituna wanted to ask more question and my resistance was annoying him, but he simply agreed and we returned home.

* * *

**Finally you realize you like him, Kankri! Mwhahaha what is going to happen now since he likes him? More awkward silence or... -EEK **


	12. A simple kiss

**From now on it will be mostly in Kankri's pov since he is the one with the problem XD But Mituna will be needed when ever! - EEK**

* * *

**KANKRI'S POV**

"It's not a magical fiction elephant that fly's around! His name is Spirit and he's an earth horse! Trying to return to his heard! Where in the hell did you get the idea for an elephant! There's not a single sound in this movie that refers to that!" I complained.

"Well to you! I can hear the stomping of a giant elephant-"

"Its multiple horses running!-"

"No! It's the feet of a mighty elephant that is going to attack all the humans with their pointy spirits! I can smell them do it!" Terezi laughed. My face was flushed and any second it looked like I was about to blow a bubble. Mituna sighed hoping we would hear him and stopped, but we were too far in our fight.

"There is no elephant! There is no attack! And the horse is named Spirit! He's not a weapon, if anything he is a vehicle used to go to war with. Now you young troll need to calm down and quit licking the screen! You're making it smug with your saliva!" I growled.

"I shall not stop! The elephant will defeat the humans and go home to his planet on the neither ship!" Terezi glared.

Mituna stood up suddenly, causing both of us to stop talking. "Enough! I'm using the bathroom!" He stomped off.

We stared as Mituna returned to his room to relieve himself with a slam of his door. I humph out loud. He is so..! How can I stand him! How can anybody stand him!? He is so boring and barley talks about anything interesting! I should pack up my stuff and leave! But how can I leave him now..? Now that I'm flushing for him… The thought is unnerving…

"I smell flush~" I paused to look at Terezi with a blush to my cheeks and wide eyes.

"What!"

"Are you flushing for someone, Kankri? I can smell the sweet scent!" Terezi whispered, crawling to grab onto my pant leg. I tried to move it, but she didn't let go; her red eyes peering at me. I looked around nervously, only to end up gulping in fear. She really couldn't smell it? Could she! No that's not possible; nobody can 'smell' feelings.

"I am not! You are just smelling the left over dinner we had. So keep your hands off me and let us continue watching the movie." I said, shaking her hand off my leg. Terezi tilted her head as she joined me on the couch with her little snicker.

"Oh Kankri, I can smell it like an air freshener. There's no need to hide it and in fact I can help you!" She licked her lips. "I love the smell of two lovers touching each other and kissing one another! It's so… intoxicating!" I blushed at her words, looking away with my arms crossed. She's purely crazy!

"Stop with your nonsense! I do not wanna hear about you liking the smell of two Matesprites showing each other affection. That is something you shouldn't even wanna smell or hear about! That is something lovers should only do in private.-"

"Oh Kankri, how about you tell me what you like in a troll!? I can help you!" She smiled, showing her rows of perfectly sharp teeth.

"I do not need your help and why should I tell-" Terezi placed her finger against my lips with a frown before she jumped up in joy.

"Oh, Mituna! Kankri needs your-" I covered her mouth quickly with my teeth digging into my bottom lip; I had to hold myself back from yelling at her.

"Keep your mouth shut!" I hissed. She removed my hand, licked her lips clean of my taste, and smiled like a pure devil.

"My oh my Kankri, seems your flushing for Mituna. How can this forbidden romance form! You must tell me how it happened? Are you Matesprites? Have you kissed yet? What about Latula!" I glared at her with all my might, but looked away like an idiot. She's blind! She can't see me glaring at her! Think for once you loved stricken troll! "Tell me or I'll tell Mituna. So what do you like in a troll?" I stared at her for a minute before admitting defeat. The last thing I want is for Mituna to find out.

"Well I guess I can tell you."

"Finally! Now hurry up before Mituna calms down and comes back!"

"Number one! I want my future Matesprite to show me affection not in front of people like a pervert!

Two I want them to be really kind and think of others more than themselves.

Three, I want them to be a good listener and not interrupt me!" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Wow… That's cheesy." She blinked.

"They're not cheesy! They are just basic things all trolls should want in a Matesprite. You should also be having the same thoughts about a lover right?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nah! Who needs that when I can have someone super cool or someone to push around! Like you!" She laughed aloud. Suddenly Mituna exited his room with a more calm expression as he walked into the kitchen to grab the juice carton to take a sip out of it. How dare him! I stormed up from the couch for two reasons! One reason was so I could get away from Terezi, the other was I hated it when Mituna drunk from the carton! It was gross and unsanitary!

"Stop it right there, Mituna! You know I hate it when you do that! Put it down and get yourself a glass like a normal troll! Next time you do that I will personally punish you." I growled. Mituna sat the carton down with a smirk and looked at me… weird. I couldn't explain what I saw in his smile, but it made me nervous.

"Oh really? How will you do that? It is my house." He snickered.

I stomped my foot with a growl. "I could hide your favorite foods or drink it all myself! Then you can't be disgusting!"

"Perhaps I'll take away your cherries." He said, tilting his head with victory.

"You will not touch my cherries! I will personally-"

"Okay you two! I better get going then, since you two are at it again. The smell is just horrible!" Terezi shouted from the front door. We both stopped to give her a quick goodbye, but as she was walking out she gave me a wink. I blushed horribly, obviously avoiding eyes with Mituna; remembering my feelings for him. When I finally had the courage to look at him, my eyes grew wide. He was only inches away from me and was gazing down into my white eyes.

"W-What..?" I stuttered. He pulled his gaze away with a chuckle.

"Nothing." He simply said, going to sit on the couch and finish the movie. I dug my claws into my palm with a low growl. He… was so close… I could feel his breath on my cheeks! What was he thinking getting so close to me! If I could see past his hair, I could also see his eyes! Why would I wanna see his eyes? Not like I should care! I joined him on the couch, avoiding his presence. I couldn't look at him again after him being so close to me…

"Why are you still here?" Mituna suddenly spoke up.

My eyes widen a little at his questioned. "I have no where else to go, simple as that." Did he not like me being here? Was there truly a problem with me being here?

"I know that, but by now wouldn't you be sick with me? I'm not the nicest person around." He yawned, leaning his head on his palm. My cheeks flushed into that dreaded blush I was becoming custom too. Where is this leading to?

"You… are mean, but…"

"But?"

"You have your moments too. Like that one time we were out and I dropped my ice cream on accident. You gave me yours because you didn't like me complaining about it."

"No one likes you complaining." He rolled his eyes.

"However, you also said my frown was bothering you." I looked away with a small smile to my lips. Mituna suddenly remembered that day and snorted.

"So! Your face was bothering me and to get it to stop I had to give you my ice cream!" He growled. My smile only widened. He did have his good moments… and they truly made me happy.

"Okay… Well is my presence living here bothering you? I try to stay out of trouble." I said, trying to focus on the movie. Now it was Mituna's turn to have widened eyes.

"I-I don't mind you being here! I was just asking a simple question that's all!" He protested.

"Well you didn't have to ask such a question! Didn't you think my feelings could be hurt or perhaps I would leave right then and there?! Would you be upset if I left? Because I'm pretty sure you'll be happy!" Suddenly Mituna pinned me down onto the couch, pulling my hands above my head.

"You think I would be happy? Explain to me?" He smiled.

"Y-You would be happy because you wouldn't have to listen to my rambling! I know how you hate it when I constantly talk and complain! Wouldn't you be happy with your house being silent like before?" I snapped. Things escalate too quickly between us! This is ridiculous! Maybe I should move out and forget all of this! I could forget about my feelings… I could forget about him… All of this… Mituna noticed the frown starting to form on my face and tilted his head.

"Perhaps I like your rambling early in the mornings. Maybe I like it when you complain, so it means I can argue back and let off some steam. What if I hated the silence that was in my home? Let's just say that I like your company and would be very upset if you left." He answered not skipping a beat.

I starred up at him with disbelief. Did he really like my company? Did I being here really make him happy? Mituna wasn't the one to tell his feelings straight forward like this, was he just playing with me like he always does! Why can't I just know! I hate feeling confused! These past couple of days has been my worst. Waking up in the morning having to look at him, listening to him talk over breakfast. The feeling of walking around town with him as he talked about his past or how he hated my complaining. Normally this would make a normal troll leave and never talk to that person again, but not with me… the more he told me he hated my words… the more he made me mad… Those little moments that made me so happy… they were making me fall more and more into him. Was I past the point of no return? Was there no way for me to leave now..?

Mituna watched as my frown deepened. He sighed softly as he lifted my head up to look at him with one of his hands. "Do you believe me when I said those things?"

"I-I… I believe…" Mituna leaned down and very slowly his lips met with mine. I was frozen in place as his lips moved against mine, his tongue licking my bottom. I was in so much shock that I couldn't do anything! I've never even kissed another troll before! When Mituna moved away he had the widest smirk ever.

"You can tell me tomorrow." He said, getting off me and returning to his room. I laid there on the couch in complete shock as I slowly touched my lips. What is my life becoming…

* * *

**Oh my...Glub... -EEK **


End file.
